Kaitou Vongola Tenth
by Kanojo wa Rinko
Summary: By day, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Dame-Tsuna. By night, he is the worldwide famous criminal, Kaitou Jyuudaime. A hitman baby comes on his doorstep, telling him that he is going to become the Vongola Tenth. How is he going to cope? AU, no pairings.
1. Double Life

_This is a original chapter with slight influences from either the manga or the anime._

_First uploaded:11-4-10  
Updated version: 1-09-11_

_Beta'd by gracefulsunshine_**

* * *

Written by: Hajimeru Rinko  
****Summary: ****By day, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Dame-Tsuna. By night, he is the worldwide famous criminal, Kaitou Jyuudaime. A hitman baby comes on his doorstep, telling him that he is going to become the Vongola Tenth. How is he going to cope? AU, no pairings.**** Might follow manga.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all rights goes to their respective owners!**_  
_**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Kaitou Vongola Tenth Chapter 1: Double Life

**Warehouse District, Tokyo, 11:00PM **

The rather short brunet hurriedly ran on the roof top of an ordinary warehouse, carefully not trying to trip. He had daringly stolen the beautiful gem, the Star Pearl, from the Tokyo Museum, and was currently escaping. A clumsy detective, who-by chance-had noticed him, was right behind him. '_If I catch him, I'll be famous!_' The detective smirked, glad that God (or some other celestial being) gave him this chance to catch the famous phantom thief. The said phantom thief noticed his intent, but knew that the detective could never catch him. He suddenly stopped at the next warehouse's roof, while the detective slowly prepared his move.

Seeing that everything was to his advantage, the detective pulled a trap. The ropes under the boy's feet automatically tied themselves to his ankle, but the said boy did not resist; instead, he just went with the flow. The detective assumed that the phantom thief had fell and died (he activated the trap with much force), and started to erupt in maniacal laughter.

"Mwahahahahaha! I have captured-" The detective was stopped when the thief actually used the rope to swing his way back up, and knocked the detective unconscious.

The boy carefully landed beside the comatose detective, and started to untie his feet.

"Gomen. I'll be disguising as you for a while." He said, smirking as he started to disguise himself as the detective.

After he changed into the disguise, the brunet then used rope to securely tie the detective, and went to the source of sirens.

"Nakine (1)Keibu!" The detective turned to see a police officer, who was looking for the Star Pearl thief, running towards him.

"Yes?"

"Did you see him?" The policeman asked, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath.

"Oh, I did—he went that way." 'Nakine' vaguely pointed towards the end of the pier.

"Men! He went over there. Let's go!" The policeman shouted, and the police force horde stampeded towards the end of the pier.

Detective Nakine smirked, and started to head home when he noticed a female detective hot on his heels.

"You are definitely a fun person to play with, (2)Tantei-san." Nakine commented, her heels clicking as she walked over to him. "Or rather…(3)Kaitou (4)Jyuudaime?" she declared.

" So you found out." Kaitou Jyuudaime said, revealing his true identity.

"Give up. The whole police force is here-you can't escape." she demanded, cornering him.

"I wonder about that." The brunet thief smirked, and threw a smoke bomb to the ground.

'_Crap, I should have expected this!_' She covered herself as she realized that she made a grave error. As the smoke dispersed, the thief was no longer there. The Star Pearl and his disguise lay on ground in front of her, with a message explaining that the Star Pearl was a replica. She then smiled. '_Well, there goes Kaitou Jyuudaime for you._'**

* * *

Namimori Town, Sawada Residence, Tokyo, 3:00AM**

The teen slowly crept into his room from outside the house, and noticed how late it was. He started to yawn, and quickly removed the dummy from the mess of bedsheets. 'Kaitou Jyuudaime' turned off the television and the console in the room that gave him a perfect alibi, took off his dark coat, changed into his pajamas, and then hid his thief clothes and the Star Pearl in a secret compartment his dense and clueless mother would never know. The brunet turned off the lights and went into bed, lying on his pillow.

He stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do with the pearl, and sighed. Obviously, sending it to the broker would make him suspicious, so he would have to wear another disguise. '_Kaitou Jyuudaime? I wonder who came up with that name…it sounds weird but nice. Now even the Mafia is after me to steal some treasure of some family I never heard up of. I should be more careful in the future…yeah… Be the normal Dame-Tsuna again…_' He closed his eyes, falling asleep.**

* * *

Namimori Town, Sawada Residence, 7:00AM**

It was morning. Tsuna snored in his bed and was sleeping in a _really_ comfortable position. Nana noticed that her son had not woke up, and decided to go upstairs to wake him. As she opened the door, she could smell the dirty stench of Tsuna's room.

There it was.

The stink dropped on her as she saw the room's horrible state of entropy.

His clothes are everywhere, and empty cans and plastic packets of potato chips littered the room. It was as if the world's biggest dumpster moved into her son's room. She noticed a test paper on the floor and picked it up. '_He scored a 20/100? It's always as usual…_' Nana thought, knowing that her son wasn't going to suddenly give her a full score on a single test.

She walked over to his bed, and attempted to shake him awake.

"Five more minutes…" Tsuna mumbled, and sleepily turned his back on her.

Nana sighed, '_This is as usual as well…_' She then brought up the test paper to eye level and read the results aloud.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun received a twenty in math?" Tsuna woke up upon hearing it immediately, and turned to his mother in horror.

"H-hai! Ah, where did you get that? Uwahh!" He soon fell down.

His mother took the sheet of paper. "Are you okay? You fell for the fifteenth time since the beginning of this year." Nana worriedly asked, seeing how these 'accidents' became more and more frequent. "Maybe I should get a home tutor…"

"I'm fine! Just don't get a home tutor!" Tsuna pleaded, not wanting to be kept indoors all week.

"What's with you? You always stay at home, and always laze off and do nothing…" Nana said, worried about his social life.

'_No…actually I go out at night to steal things…_' the brunet wryly thought. "I don't want a home tutor! I can prove it that I can get a hundred point score on tomorrow's test!" Tsuna was willing to do anything, just to change his mother's mind.

If a home tutor came, he would be trapped at home all day and night. Which led to the possibility of not being able to steal objects, forever~~~! The gist? He did not want his freedom limited. Nana stared at her son, surprised that he had determination in him.

"If you do get a hundred points…I won't call for a home tutor. Is that fine, Tsu-kun?" Nana said, and Tsuna nodded.

'_To ace the next test…that's not funny when you had to pretend that you are useless in academics from the beginning…_' Tsuna thought, knowing that his cover would soon blow into pieces. He walked down the stairs to eat breakfast, and noticed the television was on.

"Kaitou Jyuudaime strikes again! Last night, he struck the Tokyo Museum and stole the famous mysterious Star Pearl, but he gave it back. What is this thief thinking? Is he trying to make a fool out of the police or is he just having fun?" The newsperson said.

'_Oi, I steal just so that I could have fun mind battles with detectives. Did I mention I love making turning them into retards? But then, the press is sure amazing, creating stupid theories._' Tsuna thought upon seeing the broadcast.

"Kaitou Jyuudaime is amazing!" Nana exclaimed.

'_You are indirectly praising your son…_' Tsuna gaped like a dead tuna fish.**

* * *

Namimori Middle School, Class 1-A, 8:00AM**

Tsuna opened the classroom door, and what he saw: his classmates chatting happily. '_They're probably talking about how I stole the Star Pearl, huh?_' He thought as he walked to his seat.

"Kaitou Jyuudaime is amazing! He stole that pearl, went poof, and left the pearl behind! What a hero!" A girl happily exclaimed, starting to fangirl over the phantom thief.

"Ahh~ I want to meet him in person!" Another girl dreamily said, clasping her hands together.

'_Too bad for you. He's right next to you, and you don't even know._' Tsuna thought, bored hearing people talk about his grand and lavish acts.

Someone approached him.

Tsuna looked to see Sasagawa Kyoko smiling a kind smile at him. He then looked away, slightly blushing. '_Why is she bothering to come near me?_' He thought, irritated expression stuck onto his face.

"Good morning, Sawada-kun." Kyoko kindly greeted.

"Good morning." He shortly replied, pointedly refusing to attempt to continue the conversation.

"Kyoko-chan~ Come back to me-he's not worth your time!" Mochida shouted from the other door of the classroom.

Kyoko walked over, but not before giving a sad glance at Tsuna. Tsuna just didn't care. He was just too tired after last night's events, and was determined to NOT have a home tutor. He sighed, and starting to sleep on his desk when Yamamoto Takeshi poked him. Yamamoto smiled at him, slightly cheering Tsuna's prickly attitude.

"Yo, my failure buddy!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna's voice trailed off, then immediately started to stretch, not wanting to show Yamamoto his bad side.

He faintly smiled when Yamamoto headed for his seat. Once homeroom started, a silver haired delinquent stepped into the classroom, with the girls falling heads over heels with him. His teacher coughed, interrupting the fangirl screams of the girls.

"Everyone, please welcome Gokudera Hayato, a transfer student from Italy. Please treat him well." His teacher said.

"Hai~" All the girls exclaimed.

'_Eek, he's kind of scary…_' Tsuna is starting to freak out at Gokudera's dressing. He seemed more like a delinquent rather than a normal student, due to all the skulls he had adorned. Gokudera suddenly walked towards him, and glared at him. The delinquent then moved to his seat at the back. Tsuna tensed immediately as class started; Gokudera's murderous eyes were staring at his back-as if he wanted to kill the brunet right here and right _now_.

"-Tsuna, please read this sentence on page seventeen in English." The teacher called, and everyone slowly started to laugh.

Tsuna stood up, remembering that he Dame-Tsuna, not Phantom Thief Tsuna. '_Just…this…once…_' He thought, clenching his fists. If he showed his genius intellect, then everyone would soon know Kaitou Jyuudaime's real identity.

He then held up the book to his shoulder level, as everyone else in the classroom braced for a ridiculous result.

"(5)Sensei, are you sure he'll be able to read the passage?" Kurokawa Hana questioned her teacher's decision.

She was the class 'brain', and probably was more fluent than him in English. Or so she thought. '_If she saw my real personality…that'd be interesting…'_

"The man quietly waited for his lover at the restaurant_._" Tsuna spoke in English with a very heavy Japanese accent, hoping that this accent will be considered "No-Good".

Someone dropped their books.

"Dame-Tsuna...spoke…English…" Another dropped his pencilbox.

The next one dropped her bag.

The last few gasped at his English.

"He…what?" Another person fell off the chair.

"No way…Dame-Tsuna just…" A boy planted his head into the desk.

The classmate beside him just ignored the surprising fact.

Someone else just clapped at Tsuna's efforts. "That's the way to do it, failure buddy!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Good one, Sawada-kun!" Kyoko praised Tsuna.

Everyone else just fainted from the shock that Tsuna just spoke English correctly. Even if it was a very heavy accent, he didn't make a single error. '_I think they remembered I said "__I am a pencil!__" that time…_' Tsuna sweatdropped.

"I'm….not going to do that again." Tsuna commented, as a couple of the students still functioning processed the information that Tsuna read English properly kissed the floor-literally speaking, of course.**

* * *

The Next Day, Namimori Middle School, Class 1-A 10:00AM**

Tsuna was already prepared for the test. He did not even study for it at all. In the previous class he was listening attentively, purposely embarrassing himself by giving wrong answers and letting himself be picked on. The short brunet would love to show the class his other side, but only once, seeing that the attention focused on him would be worse than being Kaitou Jyuudaime.

Once the papers were passed out, Tsuna already took his pen and wrote down the answers. '_You got to be serious…_' He thought as he wrote the correct answers with fast speed. Science was like '1+1=2' after being a thief and using so many science-based tricks, understanding logic and fighting mind games on the same level as policemen.

Gokudera observed him from the back. '_He's never this smart in tests…is the information outdated?_' He thought, suspicious. The next day, his suspicions were confirmed when Tsuna actually got full marks. Gokudera also did get full marks, but was astonished at Tsuna's achievement. Was he that smart in the first place?**

* * *

Namimori Middle School, Outside Field, 3:30PM**

Mochida pushed Tsuna to the wall-the start of Tsuna's 'punishment' for being _near_ Kyoko. It was the talk of the school that Kyoko was trying to be friend 'No-Good Tsuna', which made Mochida angry; to have a useless student be let into the popular cliques?

He was never going to let that happen. So, Mochida gripped Tsuna's collar tightly, but the said brunet had no fear-related reaction or expression on his face.

"Listen carefully. Sasagawa Kyoko is _my_ girlfriend. You're better off _not_ knowing her, so steer clear of her! If you hang out with her again, you'll get the ultimate punishment!" Mochida threatened, and abruptly let go of his hold on Tsuna's collar.

Tsuna, in defense, decided to reveal the truth.

"I wasn't trying to be friends with her." He said in a monotonous voice.

"So what?" Mochida angrily shouted, spraying spit at Tsuna's face.

'_So unhygienic…_' Tsuna thought, spiteful of Mochida's spitting.

"She isn't your girlfriend. I know you, Mochida-you go to night clubs and have hung out with countless of other girls. You even have a fiancée, but you aren't even focusing on _her_. You use the women as playtoys or arm-candy, and you use them to gain a higher reputation." Tsuna finished speaking, revealing all of his knowledge about Mochida's womanizing habits.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You will be dead tomorrow." Mochida angrily declared.

"Oh, sorry. Are you scared of the Disciplinary Committee?" Tsuna threw another jibe at Mochida, destroying his pride to a greater extent.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I challenge you on a match tomorrow at 2:00PM! Don't you dare run away!" Mochida bellowed, and walked off.

'_Screw you, Mochida…I'm going to hate this._' Tsuna angrily clenched his fists.**

* * *

Italy, Sicily, Vongola Mini-Base, 11:00PM**

"Damn that Kaitou Jyuudaime! He's sullying our name and definitely stole it!" Some random idiot angrily kicked the crate of boxes.

Reborn silently stared at the situation before him. The Vongola phantom thieves were _still_ angry about that "Kaitou Jyuudaime", who had made his debut two years ago and now famous worldwide, even within the Mafia. But right now, it wasn't the time to worry about him. He—Reborn—was going to Japan, on behalf of the Vongola Ninth, to teach an unworthy, _normal_ brat to become the Vongola Tenth.

And that kid is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

End of Chapter 1**

* * *

I humbly thank gracefulsunshine for taking the time to beta this chapter. Hope you liked the edited version.  
**

**~Hajimeru Rinko  
**


	2. Mochida and Reborn

**Thank you for the reviews! But this is my first time writing a mystery and Kaitou-kind of story, so please give tips on how to write it correctly! I'm afraid this chapter might not be good because I haven't have a grasp on writing such stories. I have typed up to chapter 4 and changing everything around is really confusing. Review replies at the end, plus a poll whether we should go manga, or original plot. It's up for you to decide!**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all rights goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kaitou Vongola Tenth Chapter 2 : Mochida and Reborn

**Namimori Town, Bus Stop, 6:49AM**

Reborn alighted from the bus and walked towards the Sawada Residence. He inserted his advertisement into the letter box, and left. Nana then opened the door, humming a happy tune that Tsuna got full marks for the test when she opened the letter box. She took out the newspaper and noticed Reborn's advertisement. '_Should I keep it? But I promised Tsu-kun that he won't get a home tutor…_' Nana was worried, but took the paper with her back indoors.

Tsuna was watching this scene from the window. '_What was that in the letter box? I wonder who was that baby with a fedora hat…Oi, how can a baby walk? Isn't that guy a little too young…to walk?_' Tsuna was surprised, starting to think something wrong is going to happen soon. He will never know how right he was. In the morning where the sun had risen, Tsuna walked down the stairs and saw his mother cooking breakfast. As he sat down, Tsuna started to eat his breakfast when he turned and widened his eyes… There was a baby wearing a black suit and a black fedora with an orange stripe running across the cone, sitting beside him!

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted.

Tsuna freaked out, and fell out of his chair. Tsuna slowly got up, and met with the baby's eyes. He shuddered at the thought of having him as his home tutor.

"That's right; I'm going to be your home tutor and my name is Reborn." Reborn announced, and it sounded like a bomb had dropped in Tsuna's world.

"Kaa-san, you lied!" Tsuna yelled at his mother.

"Sorry, but it does look really lonely in the house with the two of us…" Nana admitted shyly.

"Real Mafia men don't shout at their mothers." Reborn pointed.

'_Mafia? What the crap is he talking about?_' Tsuna was getting frightened by the minute.

"Hello, I'm a home tutor, Reborn." Reborn re-introduced himself.

Tsuna and his mother stared at Reborn with a surprised look. A _baby_ is going to be his home tutor! Tsuna just stared while his mother laughed. '_Weird things are happening!_' He thought, wanting to get out of this situation.

"Kaa-san, I'm going to pass on today's breakfast and get to school now." Tsuna tried to go, but his arm suddenly got gripped by the baby and twisted behind him. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! Let go of me now!" Tsuna shouted, and the baby let go.

"Tsu-kun, are you alright?" Nana asked worriedly.

'_Screw this… What kind of mom just asks if her son is okay after being abused by a baby…_?' Tsuna thought, getting angry that his life had twisted around. He still got up and grabbed his bag, then rushed out the door, running at high speed. Reborn slowly stepped out of the kitchen into the corridor looking at the door. '_Strange… He isn't supposed to run that fast…_' Reborn thought, finding this suspicious. '_Looks like he has more there is to it._'

* * *

**Namimori Middle School, Outside school grounds, 7:15AM**

Tsuna reached at the school, not even panting at all. But he had to pretend that he is panting, or else people will question his 'No-Good Tsuna' name. He was called 'No-Good Tsuna' not just for failing in academics, but also failing in sports. '_Hard to pretend anymore once you're in epic top shape._' He thought, desperate to keep his No-Good name. Why was he so desperate for this? Simple. He wanted to keep all the good qualities to his alias, and if he also showed it in his normal life, it would be very suspicious.

Furthermore, he did _not_ like standing out, despite that he's famous worldwide with that name Kaitou Jyuudaime. Tsuna, knew that with the bad qualities, it would be hard to make friends. '_Hmph…less friends, less problems when they find out about me…_' Tsuna thought as he got into class. Everyone stopped chatting and stared at him. Tsuna, with a stoic expression, just strolled his way into his seat, not afraid of Mochida's challenge. He just sat down and didn't bother about anything.

"Sawada-kun…" Kyoko had heard about it.

"What?"

"You…didn't want to be friends with me?" Kyoko worriedly asked.

Tsuna looked at her for a moment, realizing how much of a iron fist Mochida had over the popularity circle (Hibari practically rules the whole school, just don't even think about it.)

"Listen, Kyoko-san, I did mean it when I was talking to Mochida out of _defense_. If you want to know, find it out for yourself." Tsuna bluntly replied, and left the classroom.

'_I think…I'll try lessening my thieving acts for a while…_' Tsuna decided as he started to get Kaitou Jyuudaime outfit from a secret compartment he hid somewhere. That made him hoped that neither Hibari nor Reborn had found it out. Tsuna then remembered Mochida's attitude, and smirked. '_It is the best disguise I'm ever having._'

* * *

**Namimori Middle School, Gymnasium, 2:00PM**

Mochida had been anticipating this event. Not only the whole first years are watching, but some second and third years had come to watch him get rid of Tsuna once and for all. The time had come, and Mochida immediately turned towards the entrance of the gym.

"It looks like I had anticipated too much from Tsuna. Well, it is my win by default!" Mochida bragged happily.

"What a mean (1)senpai…and I thought all senpais are smart." A boy commented, and another agreed.

Kyoko was worried and her friend Hana was as worried as well. Hana knew better what would happen. After beating up Tsuna, Mochida would claim Kyoko as the prize and treat her badly. She definitely did not want this loser torturing her friend.

"Heh…it looks very fun!" A deep voice exclaimed, and everyone looked up.

Hana widened her eyes and so did some boys.

"Ahh! Kaitou Jyuudaime!" A girl shouted, pointing upwards.

"Oh my god! Why is he here?" A girl had her hands on her face, and along with other girls, fainted.

"Amazing! I can see him here!" Another shouted, taking out her cell phone to record Kaitou Jyuudaime.

Kaitou Jyuudaime smirked as he got off the ceiling, flipping over once in the air, before landing perfectly in front of Mochida. Kaitou Jyuudaime was wearing a black trench coat and wore a mask over his face. Along with that, he also wore a hat that covered most of his hair, preventing anyone from noticing his hair colour. Tsuna smirked under his disguise. Reborn was watching the situation, wondering where Tsuna had gone. He could not find that No-Good Tsuna anywhere unless…

"Ara ara, it seems like I had stepped accidentally into a fight." Kaitou Jyuudaime said, not minding the attention.

Hibari, head of the Disciplinary Committee, immediately took out his tonfas and walked towards him. Kaitou Jyuudaime noticed, and knew he was going to attack him for disturbing the peace.

"A thief has disturbed the school. I will rightfully punish you." Hibari immediately charged at Kaitou Jyuudaime, who dodged his attack.

"I am a thief, and I don't fight. I'm here to take a look at the precious treasure you are threatening." Kaitou Jyuudaime walked over to Kyoko, making her blush. "This temporary appearance is rather short, so I'll be leaving the stage. Bye…" Kaitou Jyuudaime had thrown a smoke bomb, disappearing.

Mochida gritted his teeth. He was furious that Kaitou Jyuudaime had taken away the attention of the students and now has lesser spectators to watch his fight. Reborn was surprised; why would a criminal just happened to stop by just appear and disappear? This is very suspicious, so Reborn kept quiet. Tsuna smirked, having achieved his objective, changed back into his PE uniform and ran in from outside the gym, pretending to pant.

"Oh, there you are. Time to face death and regret what you did!" Mochida got his kendo sword up and ready.

Tsuna analyzed the armour and the kendo sword Mochida's minions left at the floor. '_They are heavy and intended to impede my movement…_' Tsuna thought calmly. He then looked at the referee holding the flags. '_He's biased towards Mochida as well…what to do…_' He thought as he walked into the gymnasium. '_That guy is acting too calm…He's definitely hiding something…_' Gokudera found this very suspicious.

"Take the armour and the sword. If you get one point from me, you'll win." Mochida said, pointing at the armour and sword.

"No way!" Tsuna started his act to be No-Good and started to run around.

Mochida soon started chasing him around with the kendo stick. It was very funny for the audience. '_I certainly did not want to fight him… Well, it is my fault that I said those words just to protect Kyoko-san's interests…_' He thought, running for his life. Mochida then tripped Tsuna with his weapon, making Tsuna fall. Mochida pointed his sword at him. Kyoko could not stand it anymore, being weak and useless.

"Sawada-kun, do your best!" Kyoko cheered, surprising everyone.

Tsuna looked at her, surprised. In a split second, Reborn then took this chance to shoot the Dying Will Bullet at him. Noticing that baby dangerously holding a sniping rifle, Tsuna immediately avoided the bullet in a split second, knowing how fast bullets are. He then got up and pretended to do the No-Good run again. Ryohei and Yamamoto saw the bullet shot on the ground, and got surprised that he actually avoided it in the nick of time. The rest were focusing on the fight, with Ryohei getting fired up. Hibari decided to go look for the intruder, sensing a strong opponent he would wish to fight soon.

As Mochida recklessly charged towards Tsuna, he stood there calmly, preparing for the final blow. '_Looks like I can test this trick now, but that Reborn is watching._' Tsuna thought, preparing to _do_ something.

"I got you!" Mochida was going to hit Tsuna.

Tsuna grabbed the wooden blade of the sword with his right hand, and pulled it out of Mochida's hands, making Mochida falling towards him. He then gave an elbow to Mochida's face, pushing him back. Mochida then landed on the floor, knocked out. Tsuna then walked over to the referee.

"May I?" Tsuna asked in a monotone, but in the referee's world, Tsuna was threatening him, "You either raise my flag or I'll do it to you. I can knock you out even with a tiny little flag if you like."

"R-Red wins!"

Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief, but took note of Reborn, who disappeared. '_I'm definitely screwed…_' He thought, wondering if his classmates would suspect him of being Kaitou Jyuudaime. Instead, people came to crowd around him, amazed that he actually defeated Mochida.

"Sawada-kun. Is it fine if I call you Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure, why not? Do whatever you want." Tsuna blatantly said, leaving the gymnasium.

* * *

**Namimori, Sawada Residence, Tsuna's room 7:00PM**

That was probably one of the most horrid experiences ever. First off, when he stepped out, he got hit by a ten-ton hammer by a _baby_! A _baby_! Tsuna thinks the God is currently laughing in heaven right now because the next thing is, that _same_ baby started to chase him home with a _green_ gun with bullets travelling at the highest speeds. When did they produce custom-coloured guns? By the time they reach home, Tsuna was _really_ panting heavily. '_I swear this has to be a nightmare!_'He thought as he barely made it into his room.

'_This is probably worse than my first-time stealing two years ago!_' He then fell onto the floor, and the baby jumped onto him. Somewhat, it didn't hurt, but he's _heavy_. '_It's like someone squashed an elephant into a teapot…_'

"It seems like you're the usual Dame Dame Tsuna." Reborn said, relieved.

"How do you know my nickname?" Tsuna shouted angrily, wanting the accursed baby off his back.

"Everything about you shows it. Your test scores for all subjects are average to 17.5. You can only go up the third level on the vaulting horse and can't even spin on a horizontal bar." Reborn summed up everything his No-Good side was.

'_Well, sorry for being some no-good asshole you have to tutor._' Tsuna thought with an irritated expression. '_And I assure you; I can jump off buildings and do things more than an athlete does._' Tsuna thought, looking away.

"I don't want a kid to come talking about my life." Tsuna said, turning his back on Reborn.

"Yet you could beat that Mochida easily with all the lack of athletic ability. This is a good sign for you to become the Vongola Family's Tenth Boss."

"What? I'm going to become the tenth generation boss of the Vongola?" Tsuna shouted in disbelief, immediately turning to the baby.

'_What nonsense is this kid spewing?_' Tsuna was starting to get anxious.

"You catch on very fast. I have been requested by the current boss, Vongola Ninth, asked me to train you to become an admirable Vongola Boss." Reborn said calmly.

"Where's your proof?" Tsuna demanded, definitely not buying it.

Reborn then showed him a piece of paper with a family tree on it. Tsuna took it and gripped it tightly as he checked the contents.

"The Vongola First retired and migrated to Japan. He's your great-great-great grandfather, so you have inherited the Vongola blood, therefore considered a legitimate candidate for the boss." Reborn explained as he put on his pajamas.

'_Screw my great-great-great grandfather… _' Tsuna thought as he knows that he can never go steal things again with that baby catching on very quick. The baby is not a normal one. Tsuna knows that this baby is more then he looks. He knows that he would be screwed.

"I'm not agreeing to this!" Tsuna shouted, throwing the paper away.

"But you have to. It is your destiny." Reborn said, and started to sleep in Tsuna's bed.

"You're already sleeping?" Tsuna yelled, and Reborn blew a bubble from his nose, eyes wide open.

'_That's a totally freaky way to sleep…_' Tsuna thought. Seeing that the baby even set up grenades around the bed, he gave up sleeping tonight peacefully and went out the door.

* * *

**Odaiba, The Kasuwa Mansion, 10:59PM**

"I see that Kaitou Jyuudaime had sent a message prior today, huh?" Tachibana Inspector said, putting his men all over the place. "Ok, men! We will catch that criminal today!" He ordered, as the security tightened.

Dear Mister Kasuwa,

I will steal the family heirloom of the mansion, The Grand Julius Gem, today at 9:00PM and will have fun with the white.

-Kaitou Jyuudaime

'_What did he mean by "have fun with the white"?_' Sakura tried to think hard, heading to the place where the family heirloom is located. Meanwhile, Tsuna, in his Kaitou Jyuudaime disguise, was counting the time while other policemen were struggling to break free.

"(2)Three, Two, One." Kaitou Jyuudaime pulled down the circuit breaker, making a black-out throughout the mansion.

"Oh my god!" A police officer shouted as the white room got dark.

"Stay where you are until they redirect the power from the second generator!" Tachibana ordered, and all the men stopped in their panic footsteps.

Kaitou Jyuudaime immediately dashed to the room, followed by policemen with flashlights on him. Kaitou Jyuudaime then ran into the white room, and disappeared. A few men guarding the treasure tensed up, preparing for the robbery. When the lights finally switched on, the men slowly peeped to see the gem gone!

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**(1)Senpai – Upperclassmen**

**(2)He spoke in fluent English accent unlike the first chapter. Also note that he actually fakes his voice to be deeper than usual. That is why no one actually thinks Kaitou Jyuudaime = Tsuna.  


* * *

**

**Daily Letters~**

**Yin of Yang: Thank you for pointing out the errors, I appreciate it since for my other stories, few people actually point out errors in their reviews. The errors has been fixed. I really am blur on how to type these stories, so help is appreciated! I'd love a helping hand to write this story as fun as possible! Glad you are refilled with memories from DC and Kaitou Kid. Heck, I'm even listening to Detective Conan OP 24 to fuel my power to write this fic, and OP 24 started from a Kaitou Kid episode! xD  
**

**Cathy Rin: Glad you like it, but I never read CLAMP's 20 Faces. I'm not good with these stories, sorry if I disappoint you.**

**x. Yuee.x: Nope, not from them. What spurred me to write this is this anime called Nijuu Mensou no Musume, A. K. A The Daughter of the Twenty Faces. They call the Twenty Faces, Boss, in a way, made me think if KHR! was a Kaitou series, the Guardians would call Tsuna Boss if they are a band of thieves. So the only series that are Kaitou or have Kaitou in it I've watched are D.N Angel, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, Detective Conan and the above mentioned anime.  
**

**Allen-Musician1245: LOL. Bet you were shocked when you found that out xD  
**

**doremishine itsuko: Enma WILL appear, it's just that I don't do pairings a lot in my fics. Thank you for the suggestion, but I will not have pairings in this story. As you see in this chapter, I have tried to eliminate 27K pairing. If you want Enma to appear fast, you might want to try the poll. All my chapters will have at least 2,000 words to 3,000 words. If a special is needed, I'll do 4,000 words limit chapter.**

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: That, we'll see xD. A friend of mine suggested Reborn make use of Tsuna to steal things he want! LOL IMAGINE THAT!**

**Natty: Lol, I have based Tsuna on Kaitou Kid because Kaitou Kid disguises easily, can pretend as someone's brother as if they had known each other the whole time, and cheeky sending messages out like Dark. And acting nonchalantly like Daisuke xD.**

**UnknownRandom Person: We'll see about that! :D**

**

* * *

Poll 1: Which direction should this story go in?  
**

**1st option - Follow manga/anime (Means we can copy everything from there, but maybe not...lol)  
**

**2nd option - Original plot (Which means, it goes in its own way and never goes back to manga/anime) [Uber Hint: Byakuran a fellow Kaitou? OMGWTF *splat*]  
**

**3rd option - Original plot but with some actual canon things happening (eg: Varia battle but something else happens, Future Arc, Tsuna disguises himself and goes out with ease, whatsoever.

* * *

Poll 2: Should Tsuna be actually be shot from the Dying Will Bullet in this chapter?  
**

**1st option - Yes. YOU SCREWED IT.  
**

**2nd option - No. It's kinda cool and Reborn gets to suspect him more!  


* * *

**

**Big Question 1:  
Shall we call Tsuna, when he is Kaitou Jyuudaime, as Jyuudaime or Kaitou Jyuudaime?  
No worries, Gokudera will call Tsuna 'Tenth' in order to differentiate.**

**Big Question 2:  
How do you think of Tsuna's Kaitou Jyuudaime outfit? Do you think it needs to be changed? SUGGEST! 8D**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 Preview:  
**

"Where did you go last night?" Reborn asked as Tsuna picked up his schoolbag.

"Nowhere." Tsuna answered with no expression.

"Ah, I see."

'_Playing logic games with this kid is a whole new level. Dammit._' Tsuna thought as he went downstairs, yawning.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for the reviews! Please review on how you think if I should change bits of chapter 2 for a bit!**

**EDIT: Sorry, the one thinking about Kaito Jyuudaime's message is NOT Tachibana, but Sakura. Sorry for the confusion.  
**


	3. The Undertaker, Storm and Rain

**I will apologise if the ending of this case is not to your liking. I'm not good with riddles and everything, so please bear with me. Poll results at the end.**** ARGH! I'M STUCK AT CHAPTER 5 D:**

**Please R&R, think how this chapter should be improved! ^_^

* * *

**Kaitou Vongola Tenth Chapter 3: The Undertaker, Storm and Rain

"Where did the gem go?" Someone shouted in disbelief as nothing on the glass box had been pried open or anything.

(1)Sakura the detective looked closely at the glass box, finding this weird. Kaitou Jyuudaime smirked, enjoying the puzzled faces of the policemen and officers. He was actually on the ceiling, disguised at the ceiling, climbed slowly to the middle of the room. '_It's so fun having this disguise as white._' He thought, smiling. What's more nice, he even got white clothes for a change. It feels so good in another colour, right? Two years ago, during one of his thefts, he met a resident of this mansion, who asked him for a request.

Due to the poor memory of dear Kaitou Jyuudaime and as it is a personal request asking for nothing more than that, we are not allowed to released information on it. (**A/N: Evil me…xD I assure you it's nothing important…lol**)

'_With the jewel in place, they can never fight over it._' Kaitou Jyuudaime thought as he was on the light, making no sound. Even if he were to be discovered, no one can actually climb the ceiling or else they would fall. He had an amazing gadget to help him climb the ceiling, which he is grateful for. (**A/N: Just think the gadget is the ones in Totally Spies…that can let them scale walls.**)

Under the big ballroom lights, there was this hole that no one ever noticed. Only people notice it in the blueprints, which were destroyed long ago. This mansion was built during the World War II, meant to give hope. Having found this hole, he inserted the gem into the hole, causing the mansion to activate a mechanism. The whole room shook violently, as if it was an earthquake. The gears in the walls started moving, and the roof is taken off slowly. Having done his job, Kaitou Jyuudaime climbed his way out as the ceiling started to open up the house from the outside. The family members entered the room, and stared at the sky in shock.

It was the stars that they saw so often in their childhood. A card flew down, and someone caught it.

"My job here is done. Learn the weight of your feud.

-Kaitou Jyuudaime"

They cried, finding out how foolish they are, remembering that today was the death anniversary of someone special they had forgotten. Kaitou Jyuudaime smiled at the scene, and escaped the scene via hang glider. Detective Sakura looked at the family, finding Kaitou Jyuudaime too much to try crack open. Just what is he thinking?

There's only one thing she can conclude.

Kaitou Jyuudaime _loves_ to poke into someone's business.

* * *

**Namimori Town, Streets, 5:00AM**

Tsuna changed out of his Kaitou Jyuudaime disguise. He hid it in a compartment somewhere in town, before he went home. Suddenly he stopped immediately, shuddering at the murderous intent behind him. Tsuna increased his pace, running into a secret shortcut no one knows, back to his home. He crept in and changed into his school uniform.

"Where did you go last night?" Reborn asked as Tsuna picked up his schoolbag.

"Nowhere." Tsuna answered with no expression.

"Ah, I see." Reborn smiled.

'_Playing logic games with this kid is a whole new level. Dammit._' Tsuna thought as he went downstairs, yawning.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, you're up early." Nana happily said as Tsuna walked into the kitchen.

'_No, I actually stayed up late and never slept a wink._' Tsuna thought as he sat down in his seat. His mother was cooking some bacon and eggs. Tsuna started to lie on the table when he suddenly received a shock from his back, making him jump out of his seat and fall onto the ground. Tsuna winced in pain, and noticed that Reborn actually tried to shock him to death.

"Oi! Are you trying to kill me?" Tsuna yelled.

"It's a good thing that you opened your eyes." Reborn said as if it was a miracle.

"I was awake the whole time! Is there a point in that?" Tsuna yelled.

"Today, you're going to make friends with that transfer student." Reborn told Tsuna.

"What? You mean the one from Italy? Why?" Tsuna asked as he remembered Gokudera.

"You have to invite people into your family." Reborn told him the reason.

"Screw that!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"Don't shout at Reborn-kun, he even bothered to become your home-tutor for free as long as we provide him food, lodging." Nana cautioned, serving Tsuna a plate of eggs and bacon.

'_Yeah right, you lied to me that you won't give me a home tutor, and now you're keeping him!_' Tsuna thought with an irritated expression as he was going to grab it when Reborn flew into the air with a propeller in place, and took the plate of eggs and bacon from Nana.

"In the Mafia, you need to be quick before they steal your meals." Reborn advised, and almost got started to eat.

"Jeez, return that!" Tsuna jumped high, and actually snatched the plate out of Reborn's hands.

Nana did not witness her son's jump as she turned her back on him, cooking. Tsuna then stubbornly started eating, ignoring the baby, who was watching him. '_He's definitely hiding something._' Reborn thought as he lowered his fedora. Nana then put a plate of spaghetti on the table, and Reborn got onto a seat and started eating. '_Screw this…he's already catching on to my thief antics…_' Tsuna thought as he looked away.

* * *

**Namimori Middle School, Class 1-A, 08:00AM**

Tsuna had put his bag down when Gokudera Hayato approached him. Gokudera glared at Tsuna, who made a frightened expression to give off his 'No-Good' vibes. On the inside, he wasn't even scared at all. '_There are more scary people out there, why must I be scared?_' Tsuna thought as he kept up his pretense. Tsuna then started to run out of the classroom, with Gokudera following. Outside the school building, near the sinks, Tsuna stopped, and pretended to pant. '_Jeez, this no-good pretense is getting much harder to do…_' Tsuna thought, panting for no reason.

"Then don't pretend." Tsuna tensed, looked up to see Reborn. "You're perfectly fine. That's a good sign."

"It is not a good sign…" Tsuna then saw dynamite rolling around him. "The hell?" He screamed as he ran away from the impact.

"Good instincts. But you will never be the Vongola Tenth!" Gokudera bellowed.

"I never said I am going to be!" Tsuna replied angrily.

"Reborn, you said that if I kill him, I can be the Vongola Tenth." Gokudera wanted to confirm his worries. (**A/N: Someone find me the correct word please!**)

"Yup."

"You know him?" Tsuna asked anxiously.

"He's a family member I called over from Italy. Though this is our first time meeting." Reborn commented.

'_He came over early so that we could verify the information we got is correct. But what we are having now is that the information got outdated._' Reborn thought.

"Then what's with the dynamite?" Tsuna noted.

"You have a sharp eye. The dynamite is his weapon, and he is known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato because he has bombs on any part of his body." Reborn explained.

'_I can see…because he actually smokes and lights his dynamite with his cigarette…_' Tsuna thought, speechless. '_Wait, isn't smoking not allowed in schools?_' Tsuna started to worry about the Disciplinary Committee.

"Time to die." Gokudera threw more bombs, which Tsuna avoided and started to run.

He also pretended to carelessly almost get hit when Tsuna noticed something is aiming at him. Instinctively, he jumped to the other side, and a laser was shot from one of the windows on the second floor, shooting the area Tsuna was in before he jumped away. Tsuna then increased his pace. Gokudera and Reborn took note of it, seeing that Tsuna was pretending to fluke all the hits.

"Oi, please stop destroying the school before the Disciplinary Committee comes!" Tsuna shouted, running into a dead end.

He slowly turned around to see an enraged Gokudera. Tsuna kept his cool, but knew it was not going to last long. Secretly taking out a remote control that Gokudera and Reborn did not see, he pressed the button as Gokudera prepares his dynamite.

"Take this! Triple Bomb!" Gokudera threw them.

Tsuna just smiled at Gokudera, who was confused until he looked up to see a giant pot of water going to pour water on them. Gokudera was speechless while Reborn was sure that this school did not have a giant pot of water. '_Was it this No-Good Tsuna's idea?_' Reborn pondered as he glanced at Tsuna. The water poured out, starting to fall on them. Tsuna ran to push Gokudera out of the water radius, getting himself drenched. Gokudera was touched that Tsuna had saved him, even though it meant that he could have gotten injured. Tsuna then looked at himself, drenched to the skin. '_Geez…_'

"I'm so sorry! I should have known you were worthy to become the Vongola Tenth! Please forgive me!" Gokudera apologised, bowing to him.

'_Jyuudaime? Oh yeah…Tenth Generation Boss…of the Vongola…makes sense._' Tsuna thought as he helped Gokudera up.

"Congratulations, you have received your first member!" Reborn clapped.

"That's something not to be happy with!" Tsuna yelled.

Tsuna then looked at the window the laser came from earlier. '_Just…who shot that?_' Tsuna pondered as Gokudera started to beat up people making fun of Tsuna again. Reborn smiled, seeing that Tsuna has more secrets to unveil.

* * *

**The Next Week, Namimori Middle School, Class 1-A, 11:35AM**

"What? Yamamoto is going to commit suicide?" Tsuna yelled in disbelief.

"Yamamoto? He's from our class!" A girl shouted in shock.

"Yeah… He broke his arm due to an accident. But I think someone purposely did it." A student told him.

'_Makoto-senpai did it…_' Tsuna knew, because once, someone broke Yamamoto's bat, and Tsuna had witnessed who had done it. Immediately most of the students ran out of the classroom. Tsuna was worried, and dashed out of the classroom. To most of the other students' surprise, he outran them. At the rooftop, there were many people crowding around. Tsuna made it through the crowd and saw Yamamoto with a broken arm, leaning on a fence that could break anytime. Some people could see he ran his way here, but surprised that he was not even panting.

"Yamamoto, stop this, we can talk about this!" Tsuna said in a panic.

"Stop trying to cheer me up, Tsuna. I can never live without playing baseball." Yamamoto admitted sheepishly, looking down.

"You're the one that needs to stop!" Tsuna yelled at Yamamoto. "What's the point of ending your life? If you end it you can't play baseball anymore! You can wait for that arm to heal, right? Furthermore, the tournament is in the next semester! Don't let the team, the school, and your parents down!" Tsuna had summed it all up.

Yamamoto was touched by Tsuna's words. The No-Good Tsuna is actually talking good words for the first time, opening up and deliberately trying to reach him. Yamamoto smiled, and decided to stop leaning on the fence when suddenly, it broke and Yamamoto started to fall off the building. Many people started to gasp and scream while Tsuna immediately made a huge leap and grabbed Yamamoto's arm, but also fell off due to him not having a proper footing.

'_Crap! I left all my gadgets back at home!_' Tsuna cursed as he and Yamamoto started to plummet towards the ground. Left with no other choice, Tsuna took out a remote control from his chest pocket and pressed it, and from under the bushes, came out a very comfortable cushion. Tsuna and Yamamoto landed on it, breaking their fall. Tsuna stood up, and gave Yamamoto his hand.

"Don't do a silly thing like that anymore, okay?" Tsuna pleaded, and Yamamoto nodded.

"Sorry. Nothing is good with my idiocy. But thank you, Tsuna. You helped me a lot." Yamamoto thanked Tsuna.

Tsuna was glad that Yamamoto was unharmed. Reborn smiled as Yamamoto was the second member of Tsuna's would-be family.

* * *

**Abandoned Area, Bar, Unknown, 11:36PM**

"How are you, Kaitou Jyuudaime?" The Undertaker asked as Kaitou Jyuudaime entered the night bar, which is very empty.

"Not very good. Some hitman baby came to my house and proclaimed I am going to be the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Family." Kaitou Jyuudaime summed up the events.

"You _do_ know that's the most powerful Mafia organization in the world, right?" The Undertaker commented as Kaitou Jyuudaime walked over.

He nodded, and the Undertaker took another sip of beer.

"Want it?" The Undertaker asked.

"I'm a minor, sorry." Kaitou Jyuudaime reminded him.

"So what are you here for?" The Undertaker asked, seeing this was an extra-ordinary visit.

"You do have some information of the Mafia, right?" Kaitou Jyuudaime demanded.

"Yes I do. You want information on the Dying Will Bullet?" The Undertaker mentioned, which Kaitou Jyuudaime nodded.

"I have escaped the bullet a few times." Kaitou Jyuudaime mentioned.

"If you get ten shots, you'll get the Embarrassing-Yourself-Skull Disease. Not only that, every time you get shot, you'll be stripped to your underwear." The Undertaker bluntly informed Kaitou Jyuudaime.

Kaitou Jyuudaime face palmed. That just had to be one of the most stupid diseases ever. He did not have any embarrassing moments in his life honestly. He never screwed up being Kaitou Jyuudaime. That goes for same for his Dame-Tsuna. Sure, he had to make some embarrassing moments, but he wasn't ashamed because of his Kaitou Jyuudaime mindset. He's shameless; obviously after stealing countless treasures in the past. The only thing he'd be afraid of is his Kaitou Jyuudaime identity going to be revealed. With that accursed hitman baby on his heels, he's bound not to be able to avoid the Dying Will Bullet.

"Sounds like you are having fun with that baby, Reborn. He's actually the most trusted assassin of the current Boss of the Vongola. Since he is probably one of the best hitmen in the world, you are screwed." The Undertaker mentioned, making Tsuna's hair stand up.

"Don't go sarcastically insult me when I actually am the one keeping your business running." Kaitou Jyuudaime commented, calming down.

"Oh sorry. Anyway, your father is an important person in the Vongola as well. The same exact reason why you are picked." The Undertaker added.

Kaitou Jyuudaime sighed, wondering his transition from a Phantom Thief to a Mafia Boss would be smooth.

"Did Reborn teach other students before me?" Kaitou Jyuudaime asked, wondering if Reborn had taught someone before.

"There is one. Dino Cavallone, current boss of the Cavallone Family. He's the previous student Reborn tutored. He was a useless guy who deemed hopeless to inherit the position until Reborn came and whipped him in shape." The Undertaker read his information out aloud. He looked up from his information, commenting, "Just like you."

"Too bad, I'm actually a Phantom Thief in disguise and already more trained then needed." Kaitou Jyuudaime admitted his pretense as a useless guy is rather good.

"I think instead of just tutoring you, he intends on torturing you." The Undertaker pointed.

"True to that. Almost trying to strip me to my underwear and hoping to see my flustered face every time, I'm so glad I've gotten better at acting."Kaitou Jyuudaime pointed out.

"Think you can do the Mafia thing?" The Undertaker asked curiously.

"Don't know. I'm already a criminal, and now ruling more of them? Screw that." Kaitou Jyuudaime said, preparing to leave. "I think it's before long until he finds out I am _the_ phantom thief who stole his own title."

"Sure, why not? Have fun with him…" The Undertaker joked.

'_Screw you._' Tsuna cursed as he got out of the hideout and went back home. And he hopes that baby did not catch him when he does get home. Before that, he'd have to do a _really_ good favour to the person who induced Yamamoto to suicide.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**(1) She's the detective in chapter 1. Named Sakura just to spite Hibari. xD  
**

**Anyone who is curious about who shot the laser at Tsuna? No honestly, the laser part there was just to make Tsuna's reflexes more realistic. I never decided who shot it... Maybe Dino? xD Oh yes, the Undertaker is taken from Kuroshitsuji, but not really as 'hyper' though.

* * *

**

**Daily Letters~**

**Allen-Musician1245: You can call me that, it's fine :)**

**ezcap1st: Well that's okay. At least people might feel more interested to try make more Thief Tsuna fics xD**

**Lal Plaridel: I don't do pairings because I turned out to be too neutral and don't dare to pair. Besides, Yaoi is OUT OF THE QUESTION. I do not do romance in case people start to argue who Tsuna should end up with. And Haru does exist.**

**TunaFish27: It is unique because it uses a rather popular, yet less used genre plus KHR! together, lol. Best stories are usually unique settings, concepts, characters or just good planning and writing.**

**Yin of Yang: Lol. I'm not good with riddles, sadly. T_T So probably Kaitou Jyuudaime is SLIGHTLY similar to Kaitou Kid, but that's that.**

**LaCremeLaVanille: Glad you like the phrase.**

**orangesky3: As I said in the 2nd chapter, no, DC did not inspire me to do this fic. It was the anime called Nijuu Mensou no Musume, that made me do this fic and thought up of this. xD**

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: Chill down. The CAPS make me think you're too hyper for normal life.**

**-Kaze-07-: Uhh...that would mean it's not a Rebuke bullet anyway...it'd be called the Prayer Bullet...**

**Seriyuu: Reborn will find out by Chapter 5. OMG SPOILER *is shot by crazy fans who wished the answer went to them* and right now I'm thinking on what to do for the revelation. Oh yes, it is risky, but Tsuna is confident in his sneaking skills. They are bound to find out. It's just that Kaitou Jyuudaime had a deeper voice then usual that Tsuna actually fakes. So they can't tell.  
**

**

* * *

Poll 1 results**

**1st Option -2  
**

**2nd Option -5  
**

**3rd Option -9**

**The 3rd option, Original plot + Canon, is the winner. And this chapter is a chapter of Original plot + Canon, so don't whine!

* * *

Poll 2 results**

**Everyone voted 2nd. Hence, there will be NO Dying Will Bullet in this fanfic, shot at Tsuna.**

**Kaitou Vongola Tenth Big Question 1 results:**

**Kaitou Jyuudaime - 9  
**

**Jyuudaime - 2  
**

**KJ - 3  
**

**Kaitou - 1**

**We are keeping the name Kaitou Jyuudaime.**

**

* * *

Kaitou Vongola Tenth Poll 3:**

**How would you like Reborn finding out about Tsuna's alias?**

**Option A: Stalking Tsuna.  
**

**Option B: Dying Will Bullet**

**Option C: Making Yamamoto and Gokudera chase after Kaitou Jyuudaime**

**Option D: Happy look-through Leon glasses**

**Option E: By instinct.

* * *

**

Chapter 4 Preview:

Tsuna looked at the two, excited for a phantom thief adventure. As the crowd slowly counted down, he gave a sad glance to the two of them as he took out a switch.

"Five….Four…Three…"

'_Gomen…_' Tsuna thought and hit the switch as the crowd shouted "ONE!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please think what parts of the chapter I should change! I feel like making another Kaitou KHR! fic, only that the Vongola is an phantom thief agency.  
**

**~Hajimeru Rinko  
**


	4. The Tokyo Tower Heist

**Heheh...Reborn will not find out by Chapter 5. All things always changes xD. Anyway, I have decided to do something different for a while, so sorry if I never followed the poll results...D: Anyway, introducing Miura Haru, and a accomplice of Kaitou Jyuudaime who will appear in future chapters! Bet you will be shocked.**

**Please read and review and see what you think!

* * *

**Kaitou Vongola Juudaime Chapter 4: The Tokyo Tower Heist

**Namimori Town, Someone else's house 10:00PM**

"I- I- I- I- I- I'm s- s- s- s- s- s- s- so sorry!" The third year stammered in a panic as Kaitou Jyuudaime tied him up upside down in his very own room.

Tsuna took this as revenge for Yamamoto, since this guy, Makoto, was responsible for Yamamoto's injury. Tsuna knew it was wrong, but wanted to at least do some revenge. Anyway, it was dark and Tsuna's disguise cannot be seen in the dark. Kaitou Jyuudaime jumped out of the window of Makoto's room, running away.

Meanwhile… near Makoto's house, was a girl in her room, drooling.

"Ah, Kaitou Jyuudaime-sama!" A dark brown haired girl with a small pony tail tied happily embraced a fan made poster of the phantom thief in her room.

In the other part of town, Tsuna suddenly received an uncomfortable shudder. '_Just…what was that? I hope Hibari-san will not bite me to death…_' Tsuna shivered.

* * *

**Namimori Street, Along the Way to Namimori Middle School, 7:24AM**

Haru slowly stepped on top of the fence, walking towards Reborn and Tsuna. Tsuna was freaking out. '_I guess some fan girls are really overboard these days…_' He thought finding this very ridiculous. Once, he pulled off a stunt to rescue a girl who was carrying the item he was going to steal, and it was on top of an eighty-eighth floor skyscraper. Heck, the girl was scared shitless when he just calmly walked over and saved her from falling.

"Hello!" She happily greeted, snapping Tsuna from his recollection of memories.

"Ciaossu."

"Are you Reborn-chan? Can you be my friend?" Haru kindly asked.

"Why not? I know you belong to this house. Your name is Miura Haru." Reborn mentioned.

"Kyaa~ He remembered my name!" Haru slowly started to fall off the wall.

'_A lame back flip?_' Tsuna was unimpressed as she flipped over, landing safely. She then walked over to Reborn.

"I know it's sudden but…" She blushed as she twiddled with her fingers. "Can I hug you like this?" She made a huge circle and closed them.

"I have no time for that. I'm going to raise Tsuna to become a great Mafia boss." Reborn declined, and Haru immediately glared at Tsuna.

"What nonsense did you spew into this innocent, angel?" Haru yelled, making Tsuna step back.

'… _Women are sure scary, but this baby is twisted!_' Tsuna thought as Haru decided to punch him, which he avoided. Increasing his pace, he jumped over her leg and started to run to school. Haru glared at his back, intending on revenge. '_Don't worry, Reborn-chan, I'll save you!_' She clenched her fist in determination. At school, Tsuna opened the door to the classroom to see a happy Gokudera.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, I never gave you permission to call me Juudaime." Tsuna said in a bored tone.

Nearby, there were students who was discussing about Makoto's incident, which Tsuna wished he cannot hear it.

"Hey, have you heard? Makoto-kun was found tied up, hanging upside down in his room!" A girl happily exclaimed.

"Maybe Kaitou Jyuudaime did it?" Someone suggested.

"No way! He only steals stuff, not pride!" A girl shrugged that theory off.

Tsuna sighed. Rumours are probably amazing and spread very fast. It's no wonder he hates the media and everything for cooking up the stupidest theories ever.

"But you are the one and only Juudaime!"Gokudera exclaimed, making way for Tsuna to enter.

"Yeah yeah…" Tsuna didn't care as he entered the classroom.

"Kaitou Jyuudaime is amazing! His total opposite would be…No-Good Tsuna, right?" A girl purposely insulted Tsuna.

'_Excuse me?_' Tsuna thought, staring at her with an expression that told her he doesn't care.

"How dare you insult the Juudaime! I must also sniff out that Kaitou Jyuudaime for stealing his title!" Gokudera declared to everyone in the classroom.

'_The hell?_' Tsuna gasped in shock. Some classmates took out some cell phones and took photos of Gokudera. He is really screwed. He knows Gokudera's intelligence is rather high and plus he is very hot-tempered. How can he catch someone who's a thief and knows a lot of tricks in his trade with that hot temper? This is definitely not good.

"Gokudera-kun wants to catch Kaitou Jyuudaime?" A girl squealed.

"Waah~ Amazing! We are sooooo making a fan club!" Another girl declared, putting her fist in the air.

'… _Gokudera-kun… Are you serious?_' Tsuna gave a determined stare at Gokudera, who ranted on and on why he wants to catch the thief and so on. Suddenly, he got tapped on from behind, and Tsuna turned around to see Yamamoto.

"Yo, my lifesaver!" Yamamoto said, smiling at Tsuna.

"Good morning, Yamamoto." Tsuna gladly greeted him.

Gokudera, out of the blue, ran over to Yamamoto, gripping his collar. Tsuna stepped back, just as surprised as Yamamoto.

"Ok! Yamamoto, let's have a challenge! Whoever catches Kaitou Jyuudaime first will become Juudaime's right-hand man!"

"I find it a good idea." The three turned to Reborn, sitting on a table and sipping his expresso.

'_This baby seriously wants to get me in trouble…_' Tsuna had a serious expression upon hearing that idea. He changed his expression immediately, without Reborn noticing.

"Ok! I hear he's going to appear at the Tokyo Tower! Let's go there together. Juudaime, watch me as I catch that thief!" Gokudera had his right foot on a table, doing a pose, bragging his intelligence.

"Eh?"

'_What to do…_' Tsuna thought for a second. However, it had been decided, and the three arranged to meet at the Tokyo Tower at 6:00PM. Reborn leered at Tsuna, hoping to unveil the things Tsuna had been doing at night. Tsuna saw that, and frowned.

"But Gokudera…Yamamoto's arm…" Tsuna worriedly asked, having a point that Yamamoto's arm is broken and shouldn't do much.

"It doesn't matter! We will do it!" Gokudera ignored Tsuna, impulsively challenging Yamamoto.

"Yeah, Tsuna. It looks fun." Yamamoto agreed to it.

"But…" Tsuna had failed to dissuade them.

Ah, Tsuna, maybe if you were more sociable you could solve this problem anyway.

* * *

**Bottom of Tokyo Tower, Minato, Tokyo, 6:00PM**

Tsuna was among the crowd that was excited for the appearance of Kaitou Jyuudaime. '_Jeez, I shouldn't have planned this…_' Tsuna thought, cursing himself for making an irresponsible decision. He was wearing a yellow and green hoodie with a twenty-seven on sewn on the back, with the hood not worn. Underneath he was wearing a polo shirt with a smaller twenty-seven sewn on the front.

'_I can never tell why I'm so obsessed with this number…_' Tsuna thought, feeling a little weird as he kept using these numbers. He soon saw Yamamoto, who was wearing a white shirt with a midnight blue jacket while Gokudera is still in with the heavy skulls; skull belt, skull decorations, skull everything. Tsuna was rather irked, and probably decided to never rob an item related to skulls; it's just too suffocating. He looked up in the sky, polluted by the city lights.

* * *

**Building near Tokyo Tower, Van, Tokyo, 7:59PM**

"That Kaitou Jyuudaime will not get his way!" Tachibana Inspector fired up his whole police force, each were also determined to catch Kaitou Jyuudaime.

The item Kaitou Jyuudaime was going to steal was at the bottom of the Tokyo Tower, which Mochizuki Tenma prepared to trap Kaitou Jyuudaime. Detective Sakura was reading the message Kaitou Jyuudaime had sent earlier two days ago.

'Dear Advisor of the Mochizuki Corporation

Today I will steal the lights of the Pure Diamond Necklace at 8:00PM. The Tower would make a great view.

-Kaitou Jyuudaime'

'_Stealing the lights? A great view of the Tokyo tower? How silly can this get?_' Sakura rolled her eyes, finding this really silly. At the Observation Deck where it is filled with many people, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were looking down from above.

"Wow, it's really high!" Yamamoto cheerfully commented.

"Of course it is you idiot! Kaitou Jyuudaime, this is where I shall catch you and gladly presents you as a gift to the Juudaime!" Gokudera deliriously bragged.

Tsuna looked at the two, excited for a phantom thief adventure. As the crowd slowly counted down, he gave a sad glance to the two of them as he took out a switch.

"Five….Four…Three…"

'_Gomen…_' Tsuna thought and hit the switch as the crowd shouted "ONE!"

Immediately, the whole of Tokyo Tower lost electricity, including television broadcasts and radio broadcasts. There were some screams and cries of shock among the crowd inside the Tower and downstairs outside. Tsuna used the darkness to his advantage and sneaked out of the tower carefully. Fortunately for the police, no one was trapped in the elevators as they forbid anyone to use them. Gokudera instinctively went up the Tower by taking the stairs, with Yamamoto following him.

"(1)Yakyuu Baka! Stop following me or I win by default!" Gokudera angrily yelled, annoyed that Yamamoto is stalking him.

"This is fun!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Tsuna prepared the bungee jump line after changing to his disguise. By now, the police would have gotten the spotlights to shine at the top of the tower. As the lights tried to catch Kaitou Jyuudaime, he smirked as he got himself up to the tip of the tower, getting an amazing view of the city with city lights. He was smiling when he suddenly noticed a white thief standing on one of the shorter buildings. The white thief is challenging him as well. Taking this challenge, Kaitou Jyuudaime was about to get off the tower when Gokudera and Yamamoto were dangerously climbing the tower.

Shocked, Kaitou Jyuudaime was about to go and jump when Gokudera dangerously threw dynamite.

"Take this!" Gokudera shouted, recklessly revealing himself to the thief.

"You idiot! If it explodes you'll also fall!" The boy yelled in his deep voice as one of the dynamite was approaching him.

Kaitou Jyuudaime only managed to defuse one with his hand and threw it away. By then, Yamamoto got up to him and grabbed his hand, stunning him. '_Yamamoto…if you fall from here…_' Kaitou Jyuduaime thought.

"Yay, I caught him first!" Yamamoto exclaimed and laughed.

"Hey, I should have gotten to him first!" Gokudera angrily cursed.

'_Crap…_' Kaitou Jyuudaime thought as the bombs exploded, damaging the Tokyo Tower. Kaitou Jyuudaime had no choice but to take Yamamoto with him, as it is dangerous to throw Yamamoto off (because he has a slightly broken arm). The excited shouts of the yaoi fan girls went crazy, glad to see that their _beloved_ Kaitou Jyuudaime is gay. Normally, the boy would be cursing at the stupid girls, but right now, he's actually lower then he should be at originally in the air. All cameras flashed at him, and few TV cameras could record him live due to the knock out of the Tokyo Tower.

Gokudera knew it is risky to stay on the tip of tower he _had_ blown up, so he went back inside slowly. Kaitou Jyuudaime was in trouble. The metal bars his bungee jump line was connected to had been destroyed by the dynamite earlier and he's dangling dangerously in the air. He can fall _any_ moment! Furthermore, he has someone with him and cannot assure his safety. The crowd was shocked and some people screamed.

"Hold on tight…" Kaitou Jyuudaime said as he got out his dummy and braced himself.

Kaitou Jyuudaime then did an impromptu landing nearby, disappearing. Yamamoto noticed how short this Kaitou Jyuudaime was, but his voice is rather deep. It's too deep for a fourteen year old. '_I wonder how old he is…_' Yamamoto thought as Kaitou Jyuudaime brought him with him as they fell.

"Hey, is it fine for you to leave your friend alone?" Kaitou Jyuudaime asked.

"Eh?"

"Ah, his name was…Tsuna right?" Yamamoto was shocked that Kaitou Jyuudaime knew. "I bet he's scared being alone in the tower you know…" Kaitou Jyuudaime hinted.

Yamamoto panicked to get out of Kaitou Jyuudaime's hands but the Kaitou Jyuudaime seemed strong to keep holding on to him.

Kaitou Jyuudaime landed properly with Yamamoto, and let go of Yamamoto, heading towards the tower. The dummy released relaxed the audience, and it is being followed by the crowd constantly.

"Wait!" Kaitou Jyuudaime stopped in his footsteps, turning to face Yamamoto. "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you…when I finish this job." Kaitou Jyuudaime playfully replied, putting his finger to his lips.

He then took out a transceiver and started talking to it.

"Ah, Akiyama-kun? How is it?" Kaitou Jyuudaime asked his accomplice.

"I'm doing fine. By the way, it's funny that you actually became a symbol of yaoi. And that person was literally desperate to kill you, isn't he?" 'Akiyama' sarcastically joked.

"Shut up." Kaitou Jyuudaime angrily replied.

"Haha, as usual."

"Take care of it." Kaitou Jyuudaime ordered.

"I got it. Just don't screw up." 'Akiyama' bluntly said and hung up.

Kaitou Jyuudaime put back his transceiver and jumped off the building before Yamamoto tried to catch up to him. Yamamoto saw some smoke on the ground as Kaitou Jyuudaime safely landed inside. Kaitou Jyuudaime changed his disguise into a normal civilian, and immediately made his way to the tower. Yamamoto started to make his way down the building, trying to find Tsuna. The dummy Kaitou Jyuudaime soon burst into smoke near the Tokyo Tower, and Kaitou Jyuudaime himself was standing on the container that had the Pure Diamond Necklace, alarming the guards.

"Hello. I'll be taking this." Kaitou Jyuudaime spoke in perfect English with no accent and proceeded to do his job.

The guards immediately tried jumping on him, but smoke came out again, and Kaitou Jyuudaime disappeared. Another blackout happened, throughout the city district, making everyone see no light anywhere. The spotlights also had been disabled by this 'Akiyama', which the police tried to switch on came to no avail. Gokudera was halfway down when he saw the magic Kaitou Jyuudaime had planned for everyone. '_He…only intended to show the people the stars…_' He was shocked, seeing the Milky Way.

"Look up!" Someone shouted as everyone did, finding stars lay across the sky beautifully.

'Akiyama' then fired the fireworks, lighting up the sky. Kaitou Jyuudaime smiled as his job is done, and got to 'Akiyama', who was on a building nearby. Kaitou Jyuudaime then handed the necklace to 'Akiyama'.

"Thank you." 'Akiyama' thanked Kaitou Jyuudaime.

"No problem. You needed it to do something right? I won't ask." Kaitou Jyuudaime said. "I have to go." He immediately left, going to solidify his alibi.

'_Glad to make you an acquaintance._' 'Akiyama' thought as he smiled, starting to leave. Tsuna immediately made it in the crowd, enjoying the sky when Yamamoto was trying to find him. Gokudera was halfway down to the first floor in order to go find Kaitou Jyuudaime when he remembered he left Tsuna behind. He soon climbed back up the stairs, rushing to his beloved 'Juudaime'. Yamamoto found Tsuna, and tapped on his shoulder. Tsuna turned to see Yamamoto, glad to see him.

"Sorry, we got caught up with the phantom thieving." Yamamoto apologized, but Tsuna shook his head.

"It's alright. I just decided to come down because it's really dark and scary." Tsuna said, looking down. "But then it was shocking that the Kaitou Jyuudaime brought you with him!" He suddenly exclaimed, making the crowd turn towards them.

Yamamoto and Tsuna saw the faces of the crowd. '_Oh crap…_' They thought in unison, and immediately started to make a run for it.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**(1)Baseball Idiot**

**By the way, 'Akiyama'-kun is the character from Liar Game, the swindler who scammed a company into bankruptcy…XD He will reappear, and mark my words, he'll rock!  


* * *

**

**Daily Letters~**

**TunaFish27: Yeah, there is going to be no DWB in this fic. I just put the option there to see how many people would love to see this Tsuna embarrass himself xD**

**Shannon-Hime: Stalking does seem a good option, but Tsuna has disguises to escape him!  
**

** orange-sky: Umm well, Tsuna is actually made up of some Kaitou Kid, Dark, Daisuke and some OOCness!  
**

**Allen-Musician1245: Your option came true because that was what I originally planned. Well that's not how Reborn finds out!  
**

**ezcap1st: LOL GOOD ONE! Too bad Xanxus is too epic for lasers :P**

**SilentDarkness101: IKR.  
**

**kurobunnyalice: Sorry for being cruel at you for reviews...I'm too evil D: And I tried it out. Kaitou Sai is _wayyyyyy_ screwed.**

**UnknownRandomPerson: Glad that you asked about that. I am going to do a poll to see who wants the chapter xD or maybe a one-shot...8D**

**LilyMoonStone: Ha, you will never want to know. I'll add that part somewhere...later.**

**syrlai: Lol...you should know by now how many yaoi fans are there for this show...  
**

**LonelyDayzDreamer: Lol...imagine that in this fic? Good job there! The Undertaker is a informant, and he _might_ ask for a joke for information.

* * *

Kaitou Vongola Tenth Poll 3**

**Option A - 7  
**

**Option B - 1  
**

**Option C - 6  
**

**Option D -1  
**

**Option E - 1**

**Option A wins, but I did miscount some reviews because some votes aren't counted correctly and stuff...8D Okay, Stalking wins, but Tsuna WILL bypass this. No matter what you think. I already planned what I intend to do thanks to a help of someone, you'll never expect it!  


* * *

**

**Big Question:  
**

**Who, is that white thief? His name was cut in this chapter because I changed some things...xD Who can find out, YOU ARE A GOOD, ATTENTIVE, READER!

* * *

Chapter 5 Preview~**

"Lambo-san's dream is to become the boss of the Bovino Family and take over the world." Lambo said as he licked his ice cream.

'_This kid never knows what he's saying. Does he even know his limits?_' Tsuna was surprised that a kid can dream of taking over the world.

"But... my boss of the Bovino family asked me to defeat the super first class assassin, Reborn…" Lambo mentioned, staring at the sky.

'_Epic. What kind of a retarded boss would send a child after **that** freaking baby?_' Tsuna thought, thinking that some parents in the Mafia totally fail at bringing up children.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! And well, Reborn won't find out by the next one. Thank you for the reviews!  
**

**~Hajimeru Rinko  
**


	5. The Cow, Bianchi, and Ambush

**Seems like no one liked Chapter 4...o-o Anyway I changed the chapter again. So Reborn does confirm he is Kaitou Jyuudaime. Not much well planned. And for the white thief the previous chapter, YES YOU ARE RIGHT, kurobunnyalice, IT'S BYAKURAN! For this, you get chapter 5 early! Lol. The rest, yes the white thief IS Byakuran, so no it's not Kaitou Kid, not Fuuta, not Reborn. Thank you for the reviews(Though I say Chapter 4 is the chapter with the least reviews)**

**Enjoy reading this filler chapter! (No it had to be a filler one, lol) Please review nonetheless!  
**

* * *

Kaitou Vongola Tenth Chapter 5: The Cow, Bianchi, and Ambush

What happened last night seemed like an eternity as Tsuna rolled over in his bed, totally glad that he and Yamamoto made it home safe. Tsuna and Yamamoto had been traumatised by the insane crowd. Yamamoto learnt the true fear of being chased around (well, he did get chased before, only by crowds of girls, but this time it was a huge scale that you cannot count), while Tsuna learned that perfect alibis will still screw you over. Don't ever underestimate reality, guys. Anyway, Tsuna hoped that hitman tutor did not find out about him.

Too bad for him, Reborn is very close to finding out who he was. But where was that home tutor during the heist? Tsuna found this suspicious as he got up, heading for the bathroom downstairs to brush his teeth. Reborn was watching his student carefully. Last night, he was on a building owned by a fellow Mafia Family and watched the heist from there. He had heard the Phantom Thief Division of the Vongola had started to work harder due to the Kaitou Jyuudaime's grand and arrogant heists of stealing and returning the item back.

'_Those lazy thieves are finally getting into shape. I am so proud. Anyway, time to stalk Dame-Tsuna and watch if his behaviour would be fitting of a Mafia Boss._' Reborn went to the kitchen as Tsuna got out of the bathroom, going to eat breakfast. Nana was cooking, and the television was on again.

"Kaitou Jyuudaime strikes once again! He black out not only the Tokyo Tower, but the whole Minato district! Sakura-keiji suggests that he did it because of Light pollution, because after the blackouts, everyone could see the Milky Way. Kaitou Jyuudaime is a mysterious person; just who can he be?" The news reporter asked, gripping tightly onto her papers.

'_I just wonder why they keep asking retarded questions everyday…_' Tsuna thought as he sat down.

"What are your plans for today?" Reborn asked suddenly, with Tsuna surprised.

'_What's with him today? So busybody wanting to know what I'm going to do._' Tsuna was thinking whether if he should answer this hitman baby or not.

"Umm, I don't know…maybe I'd go out for a walk and stay at home all day." Tsuna said, scratching his head.

"Not spending time with your friends?" Reborn asked.

"…No." That was the answer Reborn got.

'_I see. He's rather anti-social._' Reborn noted. It was a fine Saturday, and there was no school, so Tsuna was bored.

"Okay, we're going out." Reborn said in a sweet tone.

"What's with you?" Tsuna bellowed at the baby.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Tsuna thought who it was. They were _not_ expecting guests at this hour. Nana went to open the door, only to see no one. '_Ah, what a prank… THE HELL?_' Tsuna saw a little kid dressed in cow print pajamas, with an afro hairstyle run into the kitchen. Honestly, what kind of parents would give their child such a… weird hairstyle?

"Gyahahahahahah! It's been some time, Reborn!" The cow head exclaimed.

Reborn just continued eating, ignoring the cow kid, who stood there, shocked for a second.

"Do you know…him?" Tsuna asked, and Reborn kept quiet, continuing to eat.

"Don't ignore me!" Lambo angrily said, jumping at Reborn, who smacked him in the face.

Lambo was knocked… It's more like slammed into the wall, because Reborn seems to have some _insane_ strength. Tsuna just stood there, not wanting to be involved. '_Why do I think this cow is really big trouble?_' Tsuna thought, as Lambo started crying.

"The five year old hitman Lambo-san from the Bovino family has tripped! Lambo-san likes grapes and candy, sent here to kill Reborn, has tripped!" Lambo wailed as he leaned against the wall.

'_He has utterly failed in trying to introduce himself in tears._' Tsuna thought as he was dumbfounded. Lambo suddenly stood up and try again, but still gets ignored by Reborn. '_He's pretty persistent, huh?_' Tsuna thought as Lambo took out a _pink_ grenade. '_The hell? What kind of parents gives their child a grenade? Furthermore it's a pink one too!_' He gaped in shock and was nearly going to shuffle his hair with his two hands, panicking.

"Die, Reborn!" Lambo threw the grenade, but Reborn deflected it back into Lambo's face, making Lambo fly out of the kitchen.

Loud cries could be heard outside, and Nana looked worried when she found a little kid in the trees, crying loudly. The good thing is, Lambo forgot to pull the pin and no explosion occurred. '_It looks like Reborn-kun had a fight with him._' Nana thought as she picked the cry baby from the tree, and walked into the house. Tsuna just stared at Reborn, who was still eating, with no guilt whatsoever.

"Umm…why did you ignore him?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Bovino Family is a very low-ranking family. And I do not associate with the lowest of the Mafia." Reborn explained as he finished his omelette.

'_That baby better be wrong when he thinks he's so cool._' Tsuna thought. At this time, Nana stepped into the kitchen, carrying Lambo, angrily staring at him. '_Oh man…_' Tsuna thought as he knew he is screwed.

* * *

**Namimori Town, Namimori Park, 12:00PM**

Tsuna sighed as he watched Lambo play in the playground. He could not believe that his mother forced him to babysit an irritating kid he never knew. His weekend routine was ruined again by Reborn! Tsuna saw that Lambo was crying, falling from the monkey bars. Deciding to buy ice cream for this _annoying_ brat, he went to the ice cream man and bought ice cream for Lambo. Lambo happily chewed on the ice cream after Tsuna offered him one. '_Children are so emotional. You can just change their mood easily with a treat or sweet._' Tsuna thought, smiling for once. Lambo soon started to talk about himself.

"Lambo-san's dream is to become the boss of the Bovino Family and take over the world." Lambo said as he licked his ice cream.

'_This kid never knows what he's saying. Does he even know his limits?_' Tsuna was surprised that a kid can dream of taking over the world.

"But... my boss of the Bovino family asked me to defeat the super first class assassin, Reborn…"Lambo mentioned, staring at the sky.

'_Epic. What kind of a retarded boss would send a child after __**that**__ freaking baby?_' Tsuna thought, thinking that some parents in the Mafia totally fail at bringing up children. (And they probably **STILL** fail at that too.)

"Then how do you know what he looks like?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Actually, I met him before. My boss brought me to a night bar to meet Reborn, and we talked a lot. I was eating my grapes, and he was blowing bubble gum out of his nose." Lambo explained, finishing his ice cream.

'_That means he's sleeping!_' Tsuna thought, gaping at him.

"Well, since you stopped crying and it's time for lunch…" Tsuna stood up and Lambo started to cry again, clinging onto his leg.

'_This kid is surely hopeless…_' Tsuna thought, walking home. '_But I should be glad that he brought me out of the house once in a while…_' Tsuna smiled.

* * *

**Namimori Town, Sawada Residence, 1:01PM**

Tsuna came home, and went into the kitchen. His mother had cooked spaghetti for lunch. Tsuna could see the insane amount of spaghetti Reborn had consumed, and suddenly Lambo climbed his way up till his head, and stood on it.

"Prepare for the wrath of Lambo-san!" Lambo shouted, jumping as he threw his pink grenades at Reborn, who deflected it back at Lambo, who flew out of the kitchen and living room.

And for the first time ever, the Sawada Residence experienced its first bombing. Nana witnessed the incident, and dropped her plate in shock. Tsuna was also shocked, and turned to see that this baby is too deadly.

"Maman, seconds please." Reborn nonchalantly said, as if he hadn't done anything wrong and nothing had happened.

'_This baby is totally out of control!_' Tsuna gaped in shock.**

* * *

Sawada Residence, Tsuna's room, 4:00PM**

So in the end, the annoying cow kid is now living in Tsuna's house as another extra occupant. Tsuna was definitely more annoyed that now the kid is making use of his stuff for fun or just to break it to spite him. '_One of these days, I'm going to go steal a toy box and let him drown in it. A big one. That'll do it._' Tsuna gripped his fist once Lambo broke his favourite remote-control car. He sighed, knowing that toys aren't that much meaningful to him anymore.

"Hey, do you know I have an amazing weapon that will interest you?" Tsuna turned to Lambo, who's taking a rather _long_, purple bazooka out of his hair.

'… _This boy needs to go to the salon and wash his frigging hair._' Tsuna thought, finding this really ridiculous as some sweets and _pink_ grenades came out.

"This is the Ten-Year-Bazooka!" Lambo exclaimed, as if it was his pride. "But it's a demonstration, so I'm putting it away…" Lambo put it back in, which made Tsuna question his hair's volume.

'_Even though it did interest me, I do not want it. Definitely the name "Trouble" is spelt backwards on that thing._' Tsuna thought for a while. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Tsuna went down to get it, to find a woman who seemed to be a pizza deliverywoman…for the unknowingly familiar brand 'Vongola'.

"Thank you for ordering a special delivery of the Vongola pizza!" Upon hearing that, Tsuna immediately put on a gas mask as the woman opened up the pizza box, poisonous gases came out.

The woman was stunned for a second that Tsuna had foreseen her actions, but calmed down as Reborn came down. She closed her pizza box while Tsuna took off his gas mask. '_He even anticipated her poisonous pizza seconds before she opened it. Just what is he?_' Reborn thought, finding this weird.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn greeted.

"Reborn. I'm here to bring you back home. Let's do another big job, Reborn. You belong in the dangerous and thrilling world." Bianchi started sniffing and rubbing her tears.

"I told you before, Bianchi, I have a job of raising Dame-Tsuna to become the Vongola Tenth." Reborn told her bluntly.

"Poor Reborn. Unless the Tenth dies from an accident, he's never going to be free." Bianchi concluded. "Okay, I'll be back for you, Reborn, when he gets mur…I mean, when the Tenth dies." Bianchi decided, and left the house.

'_Horrid way to put it, miss._' Tsuna thought as the door closed.

"What's with her? She seems to like you." Tsuna told Reborn.

"Of course. She is known as Poison Scorpion, a freelance assassin. She kills with her Poison Cooking. And we went out at some point. She is, after all, my fourth lover." Reborn explained with a smile.

"You…seriously has no idea what you just said, right?" Tsuna was speechless.**

* * *

Namimori Town, Shopping District, 6:00PM**

Tsuna was walking in the shopping district with Gokudera and Yamamoto, as Reborn had called them over to hang out. Seeing that it is a Saturday, and everyone is free, they just went. They soon saw the new cake shop that opened recently, and saw Kyoko baking a cake. Tsuna saw her, and was going to run over to say hi when Bianchi appeared and swapped her cake with Poison Cooking. Kyoko noticed Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera together, so she ran over, and offered the trio her cake. Tsuna's eyes twitched at the sight of the purple cake with worms sticking out and cockroaches on it. He then turned to see Yamamoto and Gokudera not affected by its appearance, because they didn't know about Bianchi swapping the cake.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san. Would you like my cake?" Kyoko asked, pushing the cake nearer to them.

Bianchi smirked as her plan is falling into motion. '_If he is willing to die for love, I'll see how strong his love is for her._' She thought as she hid. Tsuna then stared at where she was hiding, and she hid herself in the darkness. '_No matter what she does, I'm definitely not going to be affected…_' Tsuna then noticed the insane amount of Poison Cooking cakes being given out. '_That woman needs to die…seriously._' Tsuna almost cursed, but knew he had to calm down and _do_ something about those cakes. Honestly, a phantom thief of his calibre can snatch all the cakes away, but not, not, _not_ in public! '_If that Reborn had planned this, he's definitely putting me in a pinch… No choice but..._' Tsuna thought as he pressed the switch in his pocket.

"Everyone! There is a free sale at the MegaMarts today! It is 80% discount for WHATEVER you buy!" The megaphone speaker shouted loudly throughout the district.

'_Shit…that was the wrong one…_' Tsuna had totally screwed up when everyone suddenly ran towards the MegaMarts shop. But the big question is; how will Tsuna steal all the cakes in this stampede? Tsuna activated the next switch in his pocket, and a line stretched out between the cake shop and the café across like some strings connected to two poles. '_And I bet she's going to like this…_' Tsuna smirked suddenly when the stampede ran over the string, with nothing pulling them back but just ran through it.

'_What? There has to be surely a line!_' Bianchi was shocked. Actually, Tsuna was controlling the strings to move up and down in instantaneous intervals of semi-seconds with a remote control in his pocket, considered impossible. The stampede already crashed the MegaMarts store, and what was left behind of the string was not known to them.

"Ah! Look at that!" Yamamoto pointed at something.

"What the…" Gokudera was shocked.

"Ah…" Kyoko turned around to see something surprising.

'_That is my fantastic creation without using my hands._' Tsuna smiled. There was a net in place of the line earlier. The net was filled with Poison Cooking cakes and probably a big wall of the cakes. Tsuna walked over to it and pulled tight at the net. Bianchi gritted her teeth, and ran out of her hiding place, targeting Tsuna. Tsuna pulled it harder at the net, dropping the Poison Cooking cakes.

"Ah! Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto immediately took the Poison Cooking cake from Kyoko's plate and hit it with his baseball bat, aiming at Bianchi.

Bianchi avoided it, and Tsuna gave her a normal glance.

"Dragging innocent people in is really cowardly. Don't you think?" Tsuna thought as he checked the net he made. "Give it up, Bianchi. True love grows bigger when they are separated." Tsuna told her.

That sentence was enough to make Bianchi stop trying to kill him.

"Oi Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted, shaking Gokudera's limp body.

"Eh?" Tsuna turned to see Gokudera sprawled on the floor, having fainted.

He ran over, only to hear Gokudera mutter some words.

"A….A…..A….ne..ki…" Gokudera muttered before losing consciousness.

'… _They're…they're…siblings?_' Tsuna is completely petrified. Great, a bomber has poison for a sister. This is just great. By the looks of it, Bianchi is definitely not on good terms with Gokudera, and that is… She's staying in Tsuna's house. '_Screw this…_' Tsuna thought. Reborn looked at him from afar. '_He is definitely Kaitou Jyuudaime, no matter how much you look at it. This is going to be a hell lot easier._' Reborn smirked.**

* * *

Tokyo, Business District, One of the many Skyscrapers 11:27PM**

Kaitou Jyuudaime was sitting on top of the skyscrapers when suddenly he received a phone call. He picked it up and heard the Undertaker on the other side of the phone.

"What is it?" He said in his usual deep voice.

"Apparently, something's pretty wrong with the Phantom Thief Division of the Vongola Family. Be careful, they hate you and they are very dangerous phantom thieves." The Undertaker warned the black phantom thief.

Kaitou Jyuudaime had a solemn look. Out of the phantom thief community, very few of them are actually working for the Mafia, yakuza and the business industry. Most of them are freelance and spread out all over the world. Heck, even a president was one. That doesn't matter now though.

"I got it." Kaitou Jyuudaime hung up and continued to look down at the lights below.

"Hey." Kaitou Jyuudaime froze as a gun was pointed at Kaitou Jyuudaime's head from behind. "We got business with you, wanna talk?"

End of Chapter 5**

* * *

And no, that guy at the end is NOT Reborn. Just saying~ Sorry for confusing the readers! DX  


* * *

Daily Letters~**

**doreshine itsuko: If you mean if Tsuna gets a fan club for himself in the future, answer is, probably no xD**

**Allen Musician1245: Lol, Keep on guessing, mister. And thank you for pushing me to work harder.**

**kurobunnyalice: I'm glad to hear that...8D  
**

**10018 rox: No, I do not intend to include Kaitou Kid in this fic.**

**Yuee.x: You would have never known how correct you were...D:**

**I-Kill-You-For-Yaoi: ^_^ Glad you liked the joke. Maybe a good joke just for your username :D  
**

**Solera and Crythos: Sorry, there's few OCs in here but the white thief is Byakuran ^_^ And joy, Tsuna is similar to Kaitou Kid somewhat :D  
**

**LonelyDayzDreamer: Obviously, ^_^ This fic is to depict a funny, enjoyful Tsuna but a anti-social one. xD Oh yes, I had planned for Tsuna to show himself to Yamamoto, but decided not to. Too easy for Yamamoto xD  
**

**orangesky3: Maybe...8D  
**

**LilyMoonstone: No you don't need to. Besides, I can't pull off all those psychological stuff in Liar Game. But it's a good manga.**

**fangirl 666: Thank you.

* * *

**

**What do you think will happen to Tsuna? Chapter 6 is full of action packed and as such, I cannot let out the preview for this time or else you would find out O_O**

**~Hajimeru Rinko  
**


	6. Disguises, Threatened, and Rescue

**Here's your long-awaited chapter! Woah, what a long chapter that took me over two weeks to write, proofread, revise changes, and considering the plot! Sorry for taking so long to update, but it seems worth it as the length is actually twice as long as it should be. Yeah. From 2k to 4k words! Happy? Be sure to review!**

* * *

Kaitou Vongola Tenth Chapter 6: Disguises, Threatened and Rescue

**Namimori Town, Sawada Residence, Living Room, 8:00PM**

'_However, without evidence, I cannot just say he's Kaitou Jyuudaime. I need to find evidence that he is, or else my conclusion is baseless._' Reborn thought as he watched Tsuna with interest. Tsuna was sipping his favourite coke, and ate dinner already. He came back at 7:30PM after hanging out with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Of course, at the café, he did not even dare to eat at the café because of what Bianchi did. He was looking at his watch, and then decided to go watch television. '_Hope he doesn't come back late._' Tsuna thought as he sat down, switching on the television. He took the remote, rather bored, changing the channel to watch a drama when Lambo snatched it from him to watch 'Super Kid Man' show.

"GO! Super Kid!" Lambo loudly cheered.

"Ara, I never knew you still liked it, that show." Nana surprisingly asked as she entered the living room.

"That's not it, Kaa-san." Tsuna said in a bored tone, arms akimbo, annoyed that his mother mistook him to be watching this pile of crazy children superhero, lamely action-packed, literally boring, and the speed of light is equals to the speed of how fast a turtle tries to walk, and stupid show.

Even a silly, stupid slapstick comedy show can best it. Ah, the agony.**

* * *

Tokyo, Business District, One of the many skyscrapers, 11:00PM**

"Hey." Kaitou Jyuudaime froze as a gun was pointed at Kaitou Jyuudaime's head from behind. "We got business with you, wanna talk?"

For a moment, the thief was shocked, stunned and surprised, because he was threatened by the deadly intent on killing him. And on top of it, it's on a skyscraper and where there are many people working…in the building or the building across. Perhaps they flew here. How amazing it is that no normal people could feel their rather murderous aura. Staying calm, he sighed, deciding to talk.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaitou Jyuudaime calmly asked.

"Yes. We have a big problem with you." The person replied, pushing the gun harder against Kaitou Jyuudaime's head.

"For?" Kaitou Jyuudaime curiously said, wanting to know this 'big problem' they have with him.

"Like hell we'll tell you!" The person with the gun pulled the trigger, breaking a window across the building.

Fortunately no one was in the room, but it did attract some attention that some workers were curious what happened, and went to the room where the window broke. Kaitou Jyuudaime jumped over the man, and gave a kick to his back, only to be surrounded by weapons, with the blades inches from his neck.

"Give it up." One of the attackers said. "We're a peaceful group."

"I'm sorry. I won't." Kaitou Jyuudaime replied, having tricks of his own too.

'_Peaceful? My ass._' Kaitou Jyuudaime thought as one of their weapons got closer to his neck. He then activated his smoke bomb, enveloping them. He ducked immediately and tripped all his attackers, and jumped across the street to the next building. If he turned back he might get attacked. What is more important now is to shake these people off.**

* * *

Namimori Town, Sawada Residence, Living Room, 11:07PM**

"Hey, Tsu-kun, was the fish today good?" Nana kindly asked her son, walking back into the living room again.

"Yup. Thank you for the meal. It was delicious." 'Tsuna' smiled at her.

"Don't stay up too late tonight!" Nana warned him.

"I won't." 'Tsuna' cheerfully replied.

'_Something is definitely up. I just can't put my finger on it._' Reborn thought as he observed Tsuna carefully. 'Tsuna' noticed his presence, but kept on doing his own things. He is aware that this baby is capable of reading minds (Even though he doubts that a baby can have such a ability), as well as having sharp senses. The real Tsuna had to thank god that both were of the same height and almost similar minds.**

* * *

Tokyo, Business District, 11:16PM**

The night was rather dark and stormy, but it isn't raining. It was really dangerous as it was rather dark, as Kaitou Jyuudaime was running away from the seemingly assassins wanting to kill him. He knew these people are real assassins and are carrying real weapons. Why are they after him? He's pretty sure he had never stolen from these people. But they look like as if he had stolen something from them.

"Don't run, you coward!" One of them shouted loudly.

'_You are the cowardly ones, coming with weapons._' Katiou Jyuudaime thought as he jumped to the next building. As he had no time to look back, he continued running. '_Just what do they intend to do with me?_' Kaitou Jyuudaime went down the building, and tried to find a place to hide. He changed his mind once his face met with a gun in the building, even after disguising as a normal civilian. In the split second, he ducked when the gun pulled its trigger, and sped past the assassin, who continued to shoot at him from afar.

'_How did they keep finding me!_' He thought as he ran. He was sure that his disguise was perfect. He soon got surrounded, and the only way to escape is the window, but he is on the 25th floor. '_I bet someone called the police…these assassins totally have no qualms of attacking me in public._' Kaitou Jyuudaime considered the worst case scenario if people saw him falling out of a building. Media can cook the stupidest stories. Left with no other choice, he jumped out of the window, breaking the window, and getting some cuts from the broken glass, even though his outfit covered him up.

'_Crap…_' Kaitou Jyuudaime activated his hang glider and started to fly off, only to be chased by more hang gliders. '_When are they going to give up?_' Having been overwhelmed by the number of them, Kaitou Jyuudaime is getting desperate. He had promised 'Akiyama' that he would be back by midnight, but now cannot go back because he is chased by assassins who are phantom thieves!**

* * *

Namimori Town, Sawada Residence, Living Room, 11:30PM**

'Akiyama' looked around the house, finding this disguise for Kaitou Jyuudaime a little too much. First off, he was assumed to be watching a stupid show by this ditzy housewife, and then he has to babysit a stupid cow kid who can stuff anything in his…afro hair, and then do stupid homework which is _so_ easy, and lastly, escape a hitman baby who's probably planning to shoot him or suspect him at least every thirty minutes. Worse disguise ever, 'Akiyama' would have remarked. '_But it's amusing to hear that he actually is No-Good in normal life._' He thought, seeing that there weren't even any prizes around.

'_This could work as blackmail material, but knowing him as he is, it won't work on him._' 'Akiyama' thought as he put back a book. He turned around to stare at Nana, who was diligently _still_ cooking. Well, she's so dense that even this slightly look-a-like disguise worked on her. And plus it was cheap too. (When it comes to making disguises, they use a lot of materials.) She also jumps to conclusions, ha, what a peaceful, airheaded woman. She's _too _honest, he thought. He's pretty glad that he has a share of skills similar to the Kaitou Jyuudaime.

He couldn't act, unfortunately. They swapped places at the shopping district because that Kaitou Jyuudaime is being stalked…by what they say… a baby. Yes, the same baby. Well, at least 'Akiyama' knows Kaitou Jyuudaime's real identity, and has a really crazy home tutor who seems to like stalking. '_Wait what? This totally normal guy has a baby, for a home tutor! The irony! What was his name again? I think it was…Reborn._' Akiyama thought as he left the living room, rolling his eyes while he went up the stairs. Nana was nice, reminding him of his own mother. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, and he picked it up. He kept his calm expression, and hung up.

He then phoned some of his accomplices, and then continued on the role. Even though his best friend is in danger, keeping the identity is the number one priority. That home tutor _cannot_ find out by _**all**_ means. He seemed like he knew. Okay, probably try the best not to leave evidence behind. To be accused.**

* * *

Tokyo, Business District, In the Sewers, 11:45PM**

Kaitou Jyuudaime heavily panted as he fled from the assassins. He remembered the Undertaker's words earlier, that this group of assassins is definitely phantom thieves. What more to say when they could disguise and try to stab you? As he trudged his way, his instincts are screaming out loud to him that he has to move fast, because they are coming closer. He gripped his left arm tightly, having been burned by some red flames earlier. He had been pretty messed up as they had deadly weapons, and they even destroyed his hang glider, by blowing up a hole in it with some…cannon, making him fall onto a building with a rough landing, even his knees got grazed due to the rough ground as well.

He had to take off his hang glider or it'd be a burden if he ran with it. So the hang glider was thrown away, in the hopes that the police will not find it. As he panted, he tried to remember his attackers. They didn't hide their faces, and there was the Vongola emblem on their back. Ironically, it fits with their white coloured uniform and their pride. There were about seven to nine of them, and they are armed with weapons not seen in military or modern world. '_Mafia… Just what are they and why the hell are they after me? Are they on orders? I doubt it, since I didn't make an enemy of the Vongola. I'm pretty sure the Undertaker had censored all information on me._' Kaitou Jyuudaime pondered hard as he panted.

'_And I'm sure no one knows about me yet…that crazy hitman tutor…_' Katiou Jyuudaime thought, gritting his teeth as he heard his heart pounding in his ears. He is really lucky to have made it down here and survive this long with his reflexes. It is to be expected that the thieves were out of his league. Blood oozed out of his cuts and the pain was excruciating as he was forcing himself to move when he should not be. Kaitou Jyuudaime noticed that there is a marker on his coat. '_No wonder they kept finding me._' Kaitou Jyuudaime thought when he heard footsteps.

"Where is he?" A man asked, looking around.

"He must be here." His comrade said when he noticed the coat floating in the water.

He walked over and kneeled down, seeing that Kaitou Jyuudaime had ditched his trench coat. Kaitou Jyuudaime breathed silently as he hid in the nick of time. The man then stopped the marker from working and took it. '_So he was the one who put the marker on my coat back at that time..._' Kaitou Jyuudaime thought as he watched from afar.

"Hmph. He seems to be skilled in hiding." The man commented as his comrade stood up.

"Fear not. He won't be able to escape us anymore." The second one claimed, and pointed the gun at where Kaitou Jyuudaime was hiding, and pulled the trigger, shooting the bullet.

There was no one and nothing else. '_Was it my imagination?_' He thought as he moved closer to see no one there. Kaitou Jyuudaime then knocked him out from behind, and flung himself to the ladder, escaping to the surface using a gadget since his left arm pretty much hurt a little and it felt _very _limp. The other one immediately took out his gun and tried to shoot the thief, but the thief escaped. He ran over to his fallen comrade and told his teammates that their target escaped to the surface by transceiver. '_For this cheeky bastard to do this…he must be killed!_'

Kaitou Jyuudaime knew he can't attract attention on the surface. Right now he's in an alley, wearing civilian clothes. If he took the mask off, the assassins will remember him and come after him. Even if he did, they will notice his injuries. '_Akiyama…_' He knew he can't keep his identity anymore longer as he panted.

"Found you." A young boy's voice spoke, stunning Kaitou Jyuudaime. "Let's take off that mask and see who you are." The young boy smirked as he prepares to launch at hit on him.

'_Crap!_' He ducked immediately and started to run.

"Oh, you still have the energy to run? We'll see about that." The boy joked.

'_What?_' Kaitou Jyuudaime thought, and then got smashed into the wall by someone. '_A sneak attack… Damn!_' He thought when as the assailant took out his fist from where he punched Kaitou Jyuudaime. Kaitou Jyuudaime fell onto the floor, back facing the wall. He soon stood up, coughing badly. The two assassins seemed to enjoy him writhing in pain. Kaitou Jyuudaime suddenly smiled, and took out a shining light bomb, which would blind his enemy for a few seconds. Before the two would knew what happened, Kaitou Jyuudaime threw it, making the alley shine very brightly, and probably knocking the closest one out.

"What the?" The boy shouted and Kaitou Jyuudaime took this chance to escape up the stairs.

He hurriedly ran as the light bomb finally faded, leaving behind his assaulter in an unconscious state.

"Miles! Why you!" The young boy from behind Kaitou Jyuudaime shot a beam from his weapon, who already escaped to the top.**

* * *

Tokyo, Business District, On top of building, 11:59PM**

"Jeez. Why do I have to do this?" Codename 'Charlie' asked as he was jumping from building to building.

"Shut up. You're the only one besides Akiyama to do this." The voice in the transceiver said as Charlie checked his tracker.

"You better drive it right." 'Charlie' said as he went into the building.

"I got it, just don't screw up." The voice replied in a bored tone.

'_If that asshole ends up with injuries, we can't hide it anymore. This totally isn't good._' 'Charlie' thought as he climbed the stairs. Meanwhile, Kaitou Jyuudaime crashed into another building, landing on a comfortable bed. He immediately got off and ran past the staff, hoping to get out as he opened the door, getting to the rooftop. Kaitou Jyuudaime jumped to the next building and hid behind the rooftop door. He was well beaten up and his clothes were tattered. He tore off a bit of his shirt, and tied it around his left arm, as his skin had been burnt and felt so…sensitive.

"It's pointless." Kaitou Jyuudaime looked up to see another man.

'_Just how many people are there?_' He thought, and soon started to feel a little dizzy. '_Crap, I need to get out of here before I faint!_' Kaitou Jyuudaime's vision blurred as he struggled to stand up, holding onto a railing. The thief suddenly turned to jump towards the building across, hoping to escape

"You're not running!" The man didn't jump after him but shot Kaitou Jyuudaime in his left arm.

Kaitou Jyuudaime was unable to land onto the roof of the building as he heard a loud sound and something pierced his left arm, sending an excruciating pain throughout his body, making him yelp. Due to the bullet, he could only have his right hand gripped tightly onto the edge of the building, and his left arm is in great pain, the thief is dangling dangerously. They just _have _to make the wound more painful. As he was no longer wearing his gloves, his hand was slowly slipping when he looked up to see the man from before, smiling at him.

Kaitou Jyuudaime then looked down to see his predicament of going to fall down towards the bustling street. Luckily for him, it seems like he had not attracted attention, seeing that the man from earlier used a silencer. But it seems pretty bad as it was a crowded area.

"It is here where you meet your doom." The person started to step on Kaitou Jyuudaime's hand, and made sure it hurt. "And here's payback for kicking me in the back." He stepped harder.

Kaitou Jyuudaime flinched, but couldn't retaliate. His injured arm will hurt even more if he tried to put his left hand on. The blood was dripping off his hand, and the stinging pain from the bullet embedded in his left arm continues to plague him. The man kneeled down and pointed his gun at his forehead.

"I would have to kill you first, in case you pull off some tricks." The man said.

"Oh? Might telling your target why do you want to kill him, before killing him?" Kaitou Jyuudaime sweetly said in his deep voice, forcing a playful tone despite being in great pain and agony. "Why are you so confident anyway, showing your identities to someone you want to kill? Proud?" Kaitou Jyuudaime insulted their abilities of discretion.

"Simple. We believe you stole _that_ and you'll pay for it with your life. And we are superior in discretion then you." The enemy told him, not wanting to say anymore to this 'thief'.

"True. I _did _go to Italy to steal some things. But they were returned." Kaitou Jyuudaime admitted in a calm, playful tone. "And I swear that all my customers are not related to the Mafia in any way." Kaitou Jyuudaime added.

For a moment, the man doubted his words, seeing the playful tone the black thief is giving him even though he's in a desolate state, is _really _ticking him off. '_Whatever, he's just denying the pain and will die anyway._' He thought as he shrugged it off. But this thief's confidence is that of a real phantom thief. He took away the gun, standing up. Kaitou Jyuudaime flinched, feeling his hand could break any moment. But Kaitou Jyuudaime heaved a sigh of relief, until he saw the man devilishly grinning at him.

"You think I was going to spare you? I just didn't want to dirty my hands on pile of shit like you anyway. Fall to your death, you pitiful worm." The man then kicked Kaitou Jyuudaime's hand off, making the black thief lose his grip on the building and fall off into the bustling streets below.

He smirked, enjoying the surprised thief falling to his death, until suddenly Kaitou Jyuudaime opened a gas bottle, covering the whole street in gas. The sound of broken glass could be heard. Someone had broken the glass, but from where? The man tried to look in the smoke, but then no one can see anything. The sounds were overlapping with each other.

"Oh my, what's going on?" A middle aged woman asked.

"Are they shooting a movie?" Another man asked curiously, with his girlfriend holding tighter onto his arm.

Some people were coughing and probably crying.

"I can't see anything! Where are you, Crystal?" A young woman shouted, having lost her dog in the panic.

"I'm scared!" A little girl shouted, crying.

Panic aroused in the smoke and no one could see anything and tried to run indoors and a big stampede rushed into the buildings, making loud noises, preventing the thieves from even hearing whether the thief had fallen to his death or not. Some cars were stopping or beeping loudly.

"Crap…even with this smoke goggles I can't see what's inside!" A comrade of the division pointed, trying to use his gadget to find the target. "Wish Carla was here! Damn!" He cursed.

When the smoke would finally dissipate, Kaitou Jyuudaime had disappeared. He cannot be found anywhere. Cars were driving as usual, and the street was slightly abandoned.

"What the? Where the heck did he go?" The man yelled in shock. "I swear he can't just disappear like that." He pointed, trying to find the thief laying in a pool of blood, but to no avail.

"Unless…there was a trick involved." A female comrade commented.

"Search the building! He must have jumped into the building!" Their teammate ordered as they started to search around for the corpse of the thief.**

* * *

Car, Heading Towards Namimori Hospital, 12:17AM**

The driver coughed as 'Charlie' took care of Tsuna's wounds. Of course, he took off the mask to make it easier for Tsuna to breathe. It would also attract attention if they find Kaitou Jyuudaime in a car, and injured, too. The smoke had pretty much camouflaged the car. Even though it was risky since people would drive out of control due to the smoke, the driver had smoke goggles to look through.

"Honestly, pull it off again, you'll make me die with that smoke." The driver angrily said as he faked a dangerous turn to the left.

"At least lung cancer doesn't kill you immediately, Cal." 'Charlie' pointed as he bandaged Tsuna's left arm. "Besides, the smoke isn't really poisonous. I am sure it wasn't even harmful. It might not even be enough to cause asthma." 'Charlie' mentioned, having created the smoke bombs for Kaitou Jyuudaime.

"Yeah yeah, you and your smoke bombs can be considered safe." The driver coughed again, sarcastically remarking how stiffening the smoke was.

Earlier, 'Charlie' had pulled off a 50-50 chance success plan to rescue Kaitou Jyuudaime. 'Charlie' was waiting in a room on the same building Kaitou Jyuudaime was dangerously clinging on, and proceeded to rescue him with the help of their ally, Cal, who would be 'conveniently' driving around the corner. In the nick of time, they were able to find Kaitou Jyuudaime by tracking his cell phone and luckily, it went well. It was hard to tell if Kaitou Jyuudaime would fail to land on the rooftop of the building.

Kaitou Jyuudaime didn't really know the plan (even if he did, he's in pain to even think about it), but 'Charlie' predicted that he would release the smoke bottle so as to deter them from shooting him when he's in the air. The smoke from the bottle itself would be sufficient to cover the whole road and prevent the assassins to see inside. Then, 'Charlie' would break through the window, catching Kaitou Jyuudaime, and he would activate the gadgets he installed among the shops, the ground and up the walls of the two buildings facing each other, as it would release enough smoke to envelop the whole street.

The crowd would panic, making lots of noises and running indoors, preventing the thieves to even know if Kaitou Jyuudaime had even fell to his death or not. It was probably the best way to get them confused. However, it won't work twice, seeing that the thieves know every trick of the book. Then, Cal would be normally driving on the route, having the roof of the car turned inward all the time, which had a cushion facing upwards. After falling, the roof would turn back in again, breaking the fall a little. It was slightly bumpy for 'Charlie' and Tsuna, but it was fine as long as both are alive.

"You think the thieves know about this?" Cal worriedly asked as he drove.

"Nah, my smoke is custom made and really special that only your goggles can see through it. After all, I made the smoke goggles, and I pretty say it's better than the cheap hand-me-downs out there in the phantom thief market." 'Charlie' proudly boasts his inventions.

"Oh. How wonderful." The driver, Cal, is literally uninterested. "How is he?"

"Not in a life threatening condition. But he needs to recuperate, and change back with Akiyama soon. Problem is…" 'Charlie' said after examining his injuries, closing his first aid box.

"His injuries are going to take a while to recover. That would be the perfect time to be exposed, sadly. What a bummer. It seems those thieves are well trained." Cal commented as he drove, speeding up. "This guy should consider himself lucky being able to escape out of this alive."

"Yep. We can't keep up the disguise forever, since Akiyama totally fails at acting, so we have to go on as usual." Charlie said as he looked at Tsuna, who was still unconscious. "And make it fast."

'_The next time this happens, he might not even get out alive._' Charlie thought as the car reached the hospital. '_After all, they are the Mafia._'**

* * *

Namimori Town, Sawada Residence, Tsuna's Room, 1:00 AM**

By now, 'Tsuna' would have been sleeping in his bed, keeping up the disguise. He had no choice to stay in this disguise for more than a day, babysitting this cow kid, dealing with a love-oriented woman who's pretty poisonous and escaping the home tutor in his place. It's hell to be taking someone's place; you are not replaceable. Disguises can't last forever. But, having spent time with this tutor had Akiyama more interested. Sure, Reborn is bound to find out. He's just waiting for the evidence to appear to accuse him.

'_This Reborn is really interesting, not striking first. He's going to lure him out before interrogating him. And I have the best plan to lead him off the track…_' Akiyama thought, smirking before falling asleep.

End of Chapter 6**

* * *

Woot. It just so happened to become VERY long, so this should tide you guys over for the lack of update xD And sorry, it was a lack of story planning that I made Reborn find out too soon, so we'll keep him in a state of "Waiting for the prey".

* * *

Daily Letters~**

**Yuee.x: Well didn't bother to go read the Kaitou Jeanne Manga, but I suppose the anime was rather good. And yes, it wasn't Xanxus, so your intuition is still there xD. So don't be sad. *pulls her out of the emo corner*  
**

**LonelyDayzDreamer: Yeah. Pretty much. I totally made Tsuna starting to hate the colour pink soon xD.**

**TunaFish27: No comment? : Ok ok, I'll update ._.  
**

**Allen-Musician1245: LOL. Oh you're a girl? Sorry then, Miss. xD And well, tried to write Lambo as natural as possible!  
**

**clippit: Third option! 8D**

**HPTICP Fan: Look forward to it, I'll specially make Gokudera be tortured by Bianchi! 8D**

**kurobunnyalice: Yes. There will be Chrome, mentions of Primo generation and HDW! Tsuna. Swimming class?(Woot that'll be fun!) Thanks, I got more ideas to write now! For vacation...probably much much later, thank you for the review!**

**orangesky3: Yes, the...organization. Lol. If I EVER make it to the future arc, let's just say we'll downgrade Byakuran! 8D And oh yeah, Tsuna will get sick of the colour pink, xD No seriously, he will go "WTF IS WITH ALL THE PINK?" soon.  
**

**The-Saddest-Of-Them-All: Lol, when I saw it, you're so sadistic. But yeah, he DID get shot there would be a scene of his friends worried for him, just not aware of his injuries he received in this chapter.  
**

**fangirl 666: I was never nice. 8D**

**Natty: Yeah true. I never even liked Yaoi in the first place. But somewhat, I like to make jokes xD**

**UnknownRandomPerson: Lol...this was a rather slow update. And no it's not Xanxus. Xanxus will blow off Tsuna's head. And it's the holidays over here xD  
**

**xMerC: Best option is, go try out Detective Conan, and you'll see Kaitou Kid in one of the episodes later. He's a kickass phantom thief and probably one of those phantom thieves who are not related to magic (as in magical powers), and more realistic as he's a magician with tricks.**

**Seriyuu: Hope you enjoyed who it was!

* * *

**

**Phew. It was a long update! Life is catching up :( and well, don't expect chapter 7 so soon! xD**

**Edit: Oops, forgot to ask a question!**

**Would you want Kaitou Jyuudaime's past in the story or as a prequel one-shot?**

**Edit 2: You know, if I should have mentioned this but, I won't update this story unless I get 100 reviews total. ._. Sorry to be selfish but technically I'm too stubborn. x-x even my friend went "97 is 100 wut..."**


	7. Define Swap, and Many Plans

**Hey guys! It's finally time for a freakin' update! But then I lost my motivation on the way to typing this chapter. So for now, it's going to be filler chapters for now. No more action for you at the time being. And oh, I have a new livejournal account, you may check my blog if there's any progress for the stories! It's in mai homepage 8D. Enjoy reading and please review!**

* * *

Kaitou Vongola Tenth Chapter 7: Define Swap, and Many Plans

**Namimori Town, Namimori Hospital, Private Ward, 10:00AM**

Tsuna woke up, snapping his eyes open to find himself facing a white ceiling. He got up, and realised he was in the hospital, and in a hospital room. '_Namimori Hospital…_' Tsuna thought as he recognised the scenery outside his ward. '_Oh yeah…I got attacked last night._' He felt a little dizzy, almost forgetting last night's events. Thankfully, he could bear with the pain for now. Two years being a phantom thief didn't go to waste after all. Tsuna looked at his bandaged arm, and noticed the visitor entering his ward. It was 'Charlie'.

"Jeez, Akiyama can't keep up the disguise anymore, you know?" 'Charlie' reminded Tsuna as he walked over. "Plus he totally fails at acting." 'Charlie' muttered, making Tsuna surprised. "No one knows he's a fake yet, but they will find out soon if they find you here."

"Did the doctor say anything?" Tsuna asked.

"No, we gave you a disguise, so he won't know. Anyway, you better hurry up and meet Akiyama at the café at 2:00PM. We asked him to discharge you early." 'Charlie' said as he brought some clothes.

"Fine." Tsuna said, feeling the slight pain from his injuries.

He stared at his right hand for a moment. '_I can't move my right hand without it hurting._' Tsuna tried to move his right hand, but it really hurt. He felt pretty sore after last night's events. '_No more stealing for now…_'

"And oh, about your injuries, we think it's best that you go visit her every two nights. Seeing how your injuries are, you're less likely to know how to treat it." 'Charlie' mentioned.

"Ok…" Tsuna agreed, even though it's risky.

He got out of his bed and slightly struggled.

"One more thing. Don't overdo it." 'Charlie' added, giving a look at Tsuna, before leaving the ward.

'_I know that more than anyone else…_' Tsuna thought as he looked solemnly down.**

* * *

Namimori Shopping District, Cake Shop, 2:00PM**

'Tsuna' had invited Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kyoko to a café on a sunny Sunday. Cafés are more likely crowded in the afternoon anyway and plus all of them were pretty free. Reborn had tagged along, and had already ordered some Italian food.

"I need to go to the toilet." 'Tsuna' said, standing up.

"Shall I accompany you?" Gokudera offered, standing up immediately.

"No need, Gokudera-kun." 'Tsuna' smiled at him, and left.

Making use of this advantage where Reborn would not follow him to the toilet, 'Tsuna' took this chance to swap places back with the real Tsuna again. He entered a cubicle and shut it tight. Having done this the day before, they did not exchange any words in case anyone can hear them, and the real Tsuna walked out. The other one took off his disguise, revealing himself to be Akiyama. He slowly crept out of the washroom by the window quietly, and landed on the green grass. He soon sprinted away from the building, hoping no one would see him.

'_That has to be one of the worse disguises I have to act for more than twelve hours straight._' Akiyama thought as he got into a black car, heading towards home. Tsuna was glad 'Charlie' had brought the same clothes Akiyama was wearing, and thankfully they were long-sleeved. Now the problem is that he has to hide his injuries from everyone, or else they would notice. If he cooks up excuses on not to touch his left arm, Reborn knows it. Suspiciously avoiding the subject is going to hurt badly.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun!"

"Juudaime, should I have accompanied you to the toilet?" Gokudera worriedly asked.

"Uhh… What?" Tsuna was unnerved, shuddering at the thought of having Gokudera following him to the toilet.

Surely having a follower doesn't mean he _has _to follow you to the toilet.

"Gokudera, you don't need to be so serious!" Yamamoto cheerfully exclaimed, thinking Gokudera is joking.

"Like hell I'm going to take that as an excuse to eat without Juudaime, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto and he started to shout loudly.

"Calm down!" Tsuna tried to stop them, of course, not wanting to reopen his injuries.

By accident, one of them had hit Tsuna's left arm and an excruciating pain shot throughout Tsuna's body. Tsuna gripped his left arm, and made his friends worry for him. It hurt even more with his right hand too. Reborn suspiciously eyed Tsuna's left arm, seeing that the look on Tsuna's face meant it _really_ hurt as if he got stabbed or something. '_He noticed…_' Tsuna thought as he flinched.

"Sorry, Tsuna! Are you alright?"

"Juudaime! Is it because of that injury before?" Gokudera worriedly asked, panicking.

"Yes…" Tsuna answered, to keep in line with Akiyama's stories, or whatever he cooked up. "But I'm fine now." It was the truth; the pain lasted for two seconds.

'_What did he do during my absence?_' Tsuna thought as the two worriedly looked at him. He hoped the injuries don't reopen. Hey, it got _burned_ by red flames, and in addition to that, a _freaking _bullet had to be shot into it. What more to say?

"It's your fault, baseball idiot!" Gokudera pointed his finger at Yamamoto, angrily accusing him.

"Ah! Sorry Tsuna, I didn't mean it!" Yamamoto apologised to Tsuna.

"It's fine, Yamamoto."

"What happened?" Kyoko asked, as she did not walk with them to the café.

"Oh, Juudaime had accidentally tripped when we were walking up the sloping stone pavement earlier, and landed on his left arm. So it hurt a little." Gokudera explained as he carefully checked Tsuna's arm, without taking off the sleeve luckily. "And it's the baseball idiot's fault." Gokudera soon glared at Yamamoto.

"I didn't mean it, Gokudera!" Yamamoto insisted.

'_Akiyama…_' Tsuna thought as he heard it. He kept his normal expression, so that Reborn would not notice the difference between the Tsuna before and after.

"Let's eat cakes then. (1)Itadakimasu!" Kyoko happily clapped and starting eating.

"I prefer not to have some though." Tsuna declined, having an operation earlier (Removing bullets _does_ need an operation anyway.) and eating cakes is _not_ preferable for now, at least.

Eating cakes after getting assaulted at last night? No. Tsuna stared at Kyoko. '_I have no idea why she loves cakes…_'

"I guess. Well we'll go hang out some more, okay?" Yamamoto happily said.

"Then let's eat the lunch set!" Gokudera said, preparing to eat.

Tsuna felt his stomach. Yeah, he did sound hungry. Hospital food did not go well with him anyway.

"Then I'll order the lunch set too." Tsuna said, and the waiter wrote down his order.

Tsuna then turned to see Kyoko having five cakes. '_One day, she will defy the law of anime; no matter what you freaking eat, you never ever get fat!_' Tsuna shuddered at the thought of Kyoko getting fat. Yeah. Good going there, Tsuna.**

* * *

Car, heading towards Tokyo, 2:10PM**

Akiyama gripped his left arm, slightly grazed by the ground. He's glad that he wore long-sleeved clothes, better than no sleeves.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Then what about your right hand?"

"Blame that hitman tutor for torturing me. What he did was, he made me climb a very high tree to save a _freaking_ cow kid who got stuck up there because he got slammed into it and flew straight up, stuck in the highest branches." Akiyama said, shuddering as he did not want to be reminded of that incident earlier.

'Charlie' had to admit it. He's almost laughing.

"And the crows happily pricked and chipped on my right hand just because I accidentally touched their nest. And I have no idea why the tree has so much…needles like a cactus would." Akiyama added, totally traumatised from hanging out with the tutor.

"You're always cautious, so why did you get hit?" 'Charlie' pointed as he looked at the injury.

"Because…that one hell of a tutor that guy has, used a green gun and kept shooting me every five seconds like he has unlimited ammo in the first place!" Akiyama angrily cursed.

'_To be honest, where in the world do you get unlimited ammo?_' Akiyama just noticed, wondering where the baby home tutor gets lots of bullets to fit in that _freaking small _gun.

"But I guess it did save Tsuna for a while." He said, finally calming down.

"Oi, why are you calling him by his first name?" 'Charlie' asked, seeing the sudden change in tone.

'_I don't know… maybe because I owe him something._' Akiyama smiled as the car headed towards the expressway.**

* * *

Namimori Town, Nearby Namimori Middle School, 11:23PM**

A student wearing the Midori Middle School uniform was walking past Namimori Middle School. It was really late and the girl should hurry up and go home. The girl, Miura Haru, didn't seem to go and rush home. She was holding a magazine that had a cover of Kaitou Jyuudaime's silhouette running off in the night. It was probably someone used Photoshop or something to make it. Media is so amazing.

"Today is pretty tiring desu! Cram school, countless tuition and the gymnastics club tired me out! Haru should get home quick, but I want to wait and look for Kaitou Jyuudaime-sama!" Haru happily chirped, and stopped right in front of the school.

The clips of Kaitou Jyuudaime appeared on the internet and became widespread. After the incident, there had been an increase of visitors to the school, basically waiting for the thief to appear at the least. Even the police tried searching for the thief in the school, thinking it might be the thief's headquarters, but it wasn't. Haru then glanced at her watch and gasped. It's close to midnight! She had been daydreaming too much lately, maybe because of Reborn and Kaitou Jyuudaime. Speaking of Reborn, Haru had no idea what to deal with that _accursed_ person who's corrupting her_ beloved_ Reborn.

'_Oh crap, I totally forgot about Reborn-chan since Kaitou Jyuudaime's appearance here!_' Haru clenched her fist, looking determinedly at nothing. Right immediately after that, Haru was going to go when she heard something move. She turned around, only to have some wind blowing past her. Haru could have sworn she had seen her beloved Kaitou Jyuudaime as she knew it could not have been an insect or an animal. Namimori Middle School doesn't keep animals anyway.

"Ah! Wait for me, Kaitou Jyuudaime-sama!" Haru tried to go after it, but it was already gone.

She pouted, thinking that probably Kaitou Jyuudaime-sama is too fast for her or maybe she should train harder to be on equal grounds with him and _marry_ him. It was her dream to marry Kaitou Jyuudaime. He was the sole reason why she entered gymnastics and doing cosplay, copying his athletic skills and disguises, even though they aren't cut out for a phantom thief's _wife_.

"Ah, I can't wait to marry him!" Haru squealed in her daydream, before leaving for home.

She suddenly stopped in her footsteps. '_Then what about Reborn-chan?_' Haru was confused. She has two crushes, and who would she pick? She could see Reborn every day, but she can't see Kaitou Jyuudaime whenever she likes.

"Ahh! Haru can't decide! This is troublesome!" Haru was really confused when she suddenly remembered Reborn's predicament.

Right now, her beloved Reborn could be tortured by that horrendous Tsuna! She pondered as hard as possible as she headed home.

"I totally forgot! Reborn-chan is now in big danger with that Tsuna-san, a Mafia Boss! I must save him! But how? I know! In the name of Kaitou Jyuudaime, I shall save you, Reborn-chan!" She faked a gun with her hand and pretended to shoot. "Tsuna-san, be prepared for me!"

A person was hiding in the trees nearby and overheard Haru's words. He smirked as she left. An evil plan hatched in his mind as he silently laughed. Meanwhile, Haru's so-called 'instincts' were pretty right when Kaitou Jyuudaime himself shivered suddenly. '_It is the cold, Tsuna, it is the cold. Not a fan girl._' He tried to assure himself that he was not mentally attacked by girls. Well it was a pretty cold night anyway.**

* * *

In another part of Namimori Town, Streets, Telephone Box, 10:00PM**

"So you're coming?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah. How are you lately? Was Japan fun?" The voice on the other phone asked.

"Pretty fine. Anyway hurry up, you useless ex-student. I need to tell you something." Reborn said, and hung up.

He had a grim look on his face as he walked out of the telephone box, heading for home. Reborn had heard what happened. That the Phantom Thief Division acted on its own and attacked a innocent 'civilian', known as Kaitou Jyuudaime. As far as they go, the division would never be asked to assassinate phantom thieves, but rather assassinating people who witness their thefts. They reported that the thief was around the same height as Tsuna was, and that Kaitou Jyuudaime had been burned by Storm Flames on his left arm, and shot in the same place.

'_I think I will know when I check his arm._' Reborn thought, reaching home. Tsuna was then preparing to go to bed when Reborn entered his room. He noticed Reborn was approaching him.

"Dame-Tsuna, show me your arm." Reborn demanded suddenly.

"What?" Tsuna was confused at the sudden demand from his home tutor.

"I said show me your arm!" Reborn walked over, getting agitated and twisted Tsuna's left arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tsuna yelled loudly as Reborn twisted Tsuna's arm to his back.

He then pulled up the sleeve from Tsuna's pajamas and saw no form of injury whatsoever. Reborn then let go of Tsuna, who winced in pain for a while, pulling down his sleeve.

"Reborn, what's with you all of a sudden?" Tsuna angrily turned to Reborn, who was flabbergasted but he kept quiet.

'_Was I wrong the whole time?_' Reborn thought as Tsuna felt his arm.

"If there's nothing else, I'm going to bed." He said as he climbed into bed to sleep.

End of Chapter 7**

* * *

If someone knows the differences of this Tsuna and before, please say it in the review! I have clearly made a distinct difference. Next chapter might be filler as well. Oh and the evil person...It's random xD but he will appear. For your blood lust for action in between our fillers.  
****

* * *

**

**Daily Letters~**

**orangesky3**:** He won't have a lot. He should have only...four of them.**

**clippit: I know what exactly Reborn would do to Tsuna after this Introductory Arc, just wait for it! xD**

**TunaFish27: You have my permission. Just don't change your personality! And I swear I didn't put a cliffy to chapter 6...why you think that?**

**kurobunnyalice: Tsuna's job isn't killing, so NO, Hibari is NOT going to be his accomplice 'just for kills'. Well, Akiyama might be featured more often then the others. And regarding your PS, it's a possibility we will do that chapter. I mean, people have asked for it.**

**Allen-Musician1245: True, but after the action it's just some filler for now, xD wouldn't want people to die of heart attack and get bored xD  
**

**LilyMoonstone: Nah, Tsuna didn't stay long in the hospital, even though he should be resting. Akiyama might not be able to be capable of getting into one.  
**

**Seriyuu: In chapter 6, I mentioned that Tsuna _went_ to Italy. How would you like it if I throw in some Mafia stuff? xD**

**Cathy Rin: Don't be gloomy. It takes time to write up a chapter and proofread it before you send it online.**

**your fan or my fan: Lol, okay.**

**UnknownRandomPerson: I see you're pretty busy. Well good luck! xD**

**Nekokractic: Amazing AU? IKR, we have a thieving Tsuna here and he kicks ass! XD**

**: Lol, you just took the chance seeing that this fic had NINETY-NINE reviews! And call yourself awesome, cos you finally reviewed! Oh me being awesome? Lol, everyone, welcome the 100th reviewer!~**

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: Lol, I just decided to update soon after I saw your review, AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! 8D And no, I'm not afraid of your tubby cat xD!\

* * *

**

**What do you want to see in this fic? (Note you can multi-vote)  
**

**-Vacation to Mafia Land**

**-Swimming Pool Blues, Tsuna learns to swim?**

**-Dear Mentions of Vongola Primo**

**-Lunchbox incident (We're so close to getting I-pin soon...)**

**-Snowball fight**

**-Death Mountain**

**-Any moments from DAILY ARC****

* * *

Preview:**

"By now, the news about them attacking you should have reached your home tutor now." Cal mentioned, seeing it was a good idea to change place _again_ with Akiyama. "They are in the same family, after all."

"It would be a bad idea to go Kaitou Jyuudaime for a while." Carina mentioned as Tsuna wore his disguise.

**

* * *

**

**Woah, that was a lot since chapter 2 or something...Letters FTW! This is the shortest chapter evar! And suddenly there are more hits in chapter 5 then 3 or 4 o.o, oh whatever. Right now I'm enjoying the music of Granado Espada, or known as Sword of the New World in America. It's amazing! xD Can't stand the urge to play it xD!**

**~Hajimeru Rinko**


	8. The Spring Shrouded in Black

**Sorry for not updating for about a month! I totally gave up on this chapter, so please don't kill me! Apparently, someone begged me to upload it today due to their fail internetz, so I have to rush the **** up for this particular reader and those of you who wondered if I gave up, sorry, school just started. .-. Well late New Year, and welcome the first update of 2011! This chapter wasn't done properly, so will be edited. BIG THANKS TO gracefulsunshine and Arachi for beta'ing the first half of this chapter!  


* * *

**Kaitou Vongola Tenth Chapter 8: The Spring Shrouded With Black

**Unknown, Hideout, 11:45PM**

"Jeez, the last thing I need is you getting holes everywhere." The doctor complained as she bandaged Tsuna's injuries carefully. "How ironic. Their own people attacking the heir, what kind of family are the Vongola Family anyway, condoning such act?"

"It's not like that, Carina-sa— Ite-te-te-te-te!" Tsuna yelped in his no-good tone, revealing his burnt skin to Carina.

"I seriously have no idea why you keep that no-good tone when you're not under the disguise." 'Charlie' shook his head.

"Umm, probably I don't want to have friends peeping around my secrets, you know." Tsuna reasoned with 'Charlie'.

"Yeah. Your camouflage sucks." 'Charlie' bluntly pointed.

'_Well, sorry for having such a horrible camouflage._' Tsuna frowned while Carina bandaged his left arm with caution. He wasn't really deprived of sleep, but normally a person should be resting after getting injured to a critical condition, especially with a bullet. She knew Tsuna is rather stubborn, so she kept quiet.

"Sleep here for the night. You can't sneak into your own house seeing Akiyama bothered to take your place again. It seems he now learned how to act the no-good Tsuna."

"Yeah. Probably the normal reactions of being tortured by Reborn are easy to figure out, even for a guy who sucks at acting, because… Reborn is an abnormal one." Tsuna commented after she finished bandaging him.

"By now, the news about them attacking you should have reached your…infant now." Cal mentioned, seeing it was a good idea to change place _again_ with Akiyama. "They are in the same family, after all."

"It would be a bad idea to go Kaitou Jyuudaime for a while." Carina mentioned as Tsuna donned his disguise.

"I know."**

* * *

Namimori Town, Sawada Residence, Tsuna's room, 11:58PM**

In less than ten hours, he's back in this disguise _again_. Akiyama had to curse the fact that 'Charlie' _kindly _pushed the job to him when 'Charlie' could at least do _something_ to help. And thanks to this, his arm gets twisted just to keep Reborn off the track finding out Tsuna's phantom thief identity…_for now_. It's only by luck that the ruse worked. He could never understand why he had to do this. Reborn is just too mature and sadistic for an infant. It had been some time since he had done research…since graduating from a _university_.

Akiyama did not want to remember the time that when he pulled off a ridiculous joke for the Undertaker and embarrassed himself. Speaking of which…did Tsuna even have to do that? Wouldn't even think about it because he is his customer but more likely his student…sounds horrible to imagine. At this moment, Carina could have sworn she saw Tsuna shivering in his sleep, and wondered if the air conditioner was too cold.**

* * *

Namimori Town, in a house along the way to Namimori Middle School, 6:35AM**

Surprisingly, Akiyama woke up early and again, exchanged places with Tsuna in a house that Carina rented.

"Tsuna."

"Hm?" Tsuna turned to look at Akiyama, who changed into his own school uniform.

'_Eh…?_' Tsuna was surprised as Akiyama buttoned his school jacket. '_He actually goes to a normal school near here?_'

"I'm not going to act as you again." Akiyama just said.

"Right…He twisted your arm?" Tsuna noticed Akiyama holding tightly onto his left arm.

"What do you think?" Akiyama said, zipping his bag without looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks."**

* * *

Namimori Town, Bridge, along the way to Namimori Middle School, 7:38AM**

Tsuna yawned as he did not really have much sleep last night. First off, he was so cold last night that he begged Carina to turn off the air conditioner. Then next he had to clean his wounds, which was a tedious job to do. He couldn't sit tight and always felt like moving. Carina even made sure that his wounds still hurt to a degree, so that it would deter him from recklessly doing things. As he walked, he heard a buzzing noise. When Tsuna stopped, the buzzing noise continued, making Tsuna turn around in fear, only to see a person dressed up in pink vest and long exercise pants along with a _Pink_ Power Ranger Helmet.

She also had a pink cape, which seemed to be made out of a towel, adorned on her figure. The person was also holding a floor ball stick, seeing that her intent is to attack him. '_…I think I'm not dreaming._' Tsuna thought as he stepped back, the person approached him threateningly. He soon went into his No-Good mode and started to run. '_I swear I'm starting to hate the colour pink!_' Tsuna yelled in his mind as he ran, hearing the person's footsteps, stomping and chasing him.

"Wait! In the name of (1)Haru no Hana, future wife of the Kaitou Jyuudaime, I shall punish you!" The person yelled, making Tsuna notice that it was the girl from last time.

'_Yeah right, __Hell can go freeze for a million years before __I'll__ marry you._' Tsuna retorted in his mind, technically, he was rather… sick of the colour pink. After the 'pink stalker' followed Tsuna to the bridge, he stopped and turned to look at his assaulter who chased him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, bear the wrath of Haru no Hana, in the name of Kaitou Jyuudaime!" The 'pink heroine' proclaimed. She held her floor ball stick, pointing at Tsuna.

"Okay, just spit it out. Who the heck are you?" Tsuna got totally annoyed that a fan girl is _literally _making fun of his name as a Kaitou.

The person willingly took off her helmet, revealing herself to be Haru.

"I am Miura Haru, and I am Reborn-chan's saviour!"

"Are you Reborn's saviour or the wife of Kaitou Jyuudaime? Which one are you?" Tsuna just pointed out, and made Haru blush.

"Uhh…Both!"

"Why would a thief want to save a baby?" The brunet asked, his hands crossed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Because Kaitou Jyuudaime is a hero, he saves lives, even though he does unruly things." Haru replied without thinking.

"…You just insulted your so-called 'husband'." Tsuna's eyes twitched, and an uneasy feeling filled the atmosphere.

Haru was shocked; she did? She ruffled her hair in panic and confusion before calming down, facing Tsuna bravely despite her embarrassment.

"Is this your trap, Tsunayoshi-san? I will not fall for it!" Haru bravely claimed.

'_It isn't a trap. You need to look at reality, woman._' Tsuna thought, inwardly face palming.

"So why are you…after me?" Tsuna asked, his voice slightly tinged with curiosity.

"I believe that if you are going to be a Mafia Boss, you must be a super, super, super, super _strong_ person." Haru explained as she held her helmet.

Then again, it's common sense to think that a Mafia Boss would be naturally be strong, seeting that one hell of a tutor was stronger than him, and that said tutor was going to teach him to become a Mafia Boss…so yeah.

"…That's a ludicrous theory you have there, (2)Ojou-san." Tsuna commented.

"Now. Prepare the wrath of Haru no Hana!" Haru put back her helmet and started to 'attack' Tsuna recklessly.

Tsuna restarted his No-Good act; after all, the brunet had no intention of showing his abilities in front of a girl who has gone bonkers. Haru swung her floor ball stick non-stop as the brunet jumped, dodged the whirling weapon of destruction. She swung too hard that she even spun herself endlessly like a top. He sweat dropped.

"Please stop avoiding it!" Haru shrieked upon not hitting Tsuna.

"No one in their right mind would want to get hit!" Tsuna yelled.

'_Wait a minute. She should be very light considering her clothes…what the hell is she wearing?_' Tsuna stopped and tried to remember. Haru soon accidentally slammed her floor ball stick into the ground, making it lodged between the cracks she made. The bridge shook and Tsuna fell backwards. '_Ouch…it seems her floor ball stick is heavy…wait, how did she carry that? To me, she looks rather light, not heavy, so she shouldn't be using that much of power since she's using brute force to deal with me._' Tsuna stood up, realising a girl with Haru's build is incapable of doing such a feat. Glancing at the floor ball stick, it looked like it was made of metal.

'_Impossible…How the hell did she get her hands on a __**metal**__ floor ball stick!_' Tsuna got flabbergasted at the fact. Meanwhile, Gokudera and Yamamoto were walking along their usual route to school.

"Jeez, why must I always have to end up with you?" Gokudera gritted his teeth in anger.

"Well, it just so _happens_ that our houses are on the same route. Come on, it's best to walk together than being alone." Yamamoto cheerfully answered, completely oblivious to Gokudera's seething rage. Suddenly, they heard cries for help. "Isn't that Tsuna?"

"Ah! Juudaime is in danger!" Gokudera sprinted past Yamamoto immediately.

"Stop chasing me, seriously!" Tsuna bellowed in fear.

"No I…will not!" Haru smashed the floor ball stick again, shaking the bridge endlessly.

"How the hell are you doing that?" The brunet asked in confusion. He didn't know the reason if the reason making the concret crack was the floor ball stick being made of metal or just her brute strength.

"Like hell I know!"

"Juudaime! Avoid the bombs!"

'_What bombs…Oh crap._' Tsuna just blankly stared at the dynamite thrown towards Haru.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked.

"There's eight sticks of dynamite flying towards you." The boy said blatantly, pointing upwards as he answered.

"Dynamite? How could that be…" Haru looked up to see dynamite flying towards her. "possible…HAHI!" The bombs exploded.

Smoke surrounded the whole bridge, leaving the fate of Miura Haru and Sawada Tsunayoshi unknown.

"Ah! Juudaime!"

"Oh my, what is a young maiden doing here?" Gokudera froze in his footsteps, hearing a deep voice instead of his beloved Tenth's.

It wasn't that weird girl's or his beloved Tenth's voice. It was the voice of _that_ thief. The smoke dissipated, revealing the black thief in broad daylight. The brunet was nowhere to be seen. What's more, the thief was actually helping the girl up from falling off the bridge.

"Kaitou Jyuudaime-sama!" Haru exclaimed, before blushing and getting away from him. "I'm…sorry." She apologised.

"Why is there a sorrowful look on your face?" Kaitou Jyuudaime asked, making Haru blush some more.

"I…used…your name…and attacked you…not knowing that you were that Sawada…Tsunayoshi." Haru fiddled with her fingers, blushing near her idol.

'_He's rather short though…_' She thought while she glanced away.

"You…bastard…where did you kidnap Juudaime?" Gokudera impatiently demanded.

'_Oh brother…_' Tsuna thought under the disguise. '_This is a pain in the ass…_' He felt stupid for changing into this disguise.

"Ara, which Juudaime are you referring to?" Kaitou Jyuudaime playfully commented.

'_Heck, my name is so ironic…_' Tsuna mentally sweat dropped.

"The one and only Vongola Juudaime!" Gokudera proudly claimed.

"What's going on…isn't that Kaitou Jyuudaime?" Yamamoto asked.

'_The thief who saved me even though he was doing a crime…_' Yamamoto was speechless at the thief's sudden appearance.

"Kaitou Jyuudaime-sama!" Haru was drooling to the point she fainted.

"Tell me where is Juudaime!"

"About what I did to Sawada Tsunayoshi…he's already at school." Tsuna obviously lied.

'_Thank god I know all the shortcuts…_' Tsuna thought.

"Eh? Is that true?"

"He might be beaten up by the school's third year delinquents now…" Kaitou Jyuudaime added a tint of horror for Gokudera.

"AHH! JUUDAIME! I am coming to save you!" Gokudera sped off in the direction of Namimori Middle School.

He stopped, and then dragged Yamamoto along.

"You're coming along too, baseball idiot!"

"Wait…what?"

Kaitou Jyuudaime smirked as he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto speed away. '_He's too naïve…when it comes to me I think._' He then turned to the girl, who is happily sleeping. '_Well, time to clean up._' Kaitou Jyuudaime found this a really big chore, thieves don't just pop out of nowhere in daylight.

"I'm surprised you would appear in daylight, Kaitou-san." A familiar voice struck the thief, who froze for a moment.

"How would you find me so fast?" He asked with a hint of curiosity, without looking back.

"You did forget that you appeared at Namimori Middle School, didn't you?" Detective Sakura had struck a nerve at the thief. "The police force searched the whole of Namimori just to look for people similar to you, but failed."

"Did you witness everything?" Kaitou Jyuudaime demanded.

"Yes. But I doubt you are Sawada Tsunayoshi." She said.

'_Fail detective. I need a better opponent._' Kaitou Jyuudaime thought, rolling his eyes.

"Ara, how did you know?" He turned to face her.

"You planned to use him as your scrapegoat isn't it?" The detective deducted.

"Let's see if you can even catch me anyway…" The thief changed the subject, and threw Haru at the detective, who caught her.

The detective looked up, to see that the thief has disappeared without a trace or making a sound. Unknown to the detective who was busy taking care of Haru, the metal floor ball stick seemed to have walked away on its own.**

* * *

Namimori Middle School Classroom 2-A, 8:39AM**

Tsuna was lying on his desk. First, he had to change out of the disguise and hide from Reborn's bugs. Second, even with using shortcuts, he barely made it to school on time to keep up with his alibi his alias cooked up for him. In the end, the brunet was more tired than in any robbery he had done in the past two years. '_I'm so tired…I should exercise more…being in this No-Good mode twenty four seven isn't going to help a single bit._' Tsuna sighed. He still has Gokudera to handle, and excuses for being late as well. Unfortunately for Tsuna, there's more trouble after school.

End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**

**(1)Haru no Hana = Spring's Flower

* * *

**

**Daily Letters~**

**Nekokratic: Naive...One of those naive people...**

**okiyama: Oh yes you will.**

**LaCremeVanille: I don't see any signs of stalking at my livejournal D;**

**clippit: LOL. I should start working on that.**

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: Sorry for updating this late.**

**orangesky3: LOL REALLY? I'm surprised! And yes, very naive...**

**Solera And Cythros: Grandchase? Nevaaaaa! Lunchbox incident...possible.**

**AkiaTori: Whaddya mean? You mean after the intense chapter 6 you were one of those who got a HEART ATTACK?**

**bebepantheon: Just wait...just wait...till I get there...**

**Hero of The Hazard: IKR.**

**UnknownRandomPerson: Unfortunately your prediction came trueeeee~!**

**xNereikax: Omg, I got that for the 5th time D:**

**Aka-chan: Dou mo. XD**

**TunaFish27: Yes it might not be possible, since Tsuna must have known how to swim.**

**LilyMoonstone: Sadly, Tsuna won't treat Skull any better. I had him take out a gun transformed from some kind of remote and then point the gun at Skull and go "Try me." and soon, Skull gets pwned. XD Imaginations pwn.**

**Cathy Rin: D: ikr...You're one of the smart ones! XD**

**totalamuto: I can't believe I'm typing this on a school night and I have overdue homework to do...

* * *

**

**So, that's it for now. Don't expect another update. School started! D": And I have overdue homework! Plus the hilarious chapter 9 isn't even done so no previews! I should start a new story so I won't get stuck up on this story... D:  
**

**~Hajimeru Rinko**


	9. The Bucking Horse Dino

_This is a manga-based chapter with little bits of original in it._

_First uploaded: Jan 18th 2011_

_Beta'd by gracefulsunshine_

* * *

**Hey there. It took some time to update since I had to send this chapter to be beta'd and it takes my beta(gracefulsunshine) a week to finish beta'ing it. Enjoy this chapter. I have decided a new format for each chapter. At the top of the chapter will tell you if the chapter is manga-based, anime-based, or purely original so that you guys in the future, can skip to those chapters with the anime/manga based chapters or just skip some chapters you thought weren't necessary. Basically I thought up of this so that it'd be more formal and more neater for you guys. So, tell me what you think about this header on top, was it useful or not. More comments at bottom. Very important poll as well. Sorry if my rants insulted you at the bottom.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaitou Vongola Tenth Chapter 9: The Bucking Horse Dino

After a long, tiring day at school, the brunet trudged his way home. He had to pacify a bomber (who might as well go bomb the whole school away for good riddance), and the baseball jock (who apparently got clueless, which made him take an extended period of time to explain). He sighed, hoping to rest at home…until he was greeted by at least twenty six black-suited men, all gathered outside his house.

Tsuna had an urge to throw his bag to the ground, run away from home, and pretend that Reborn had never walked into his life. _Ever_. However, knowing that wouldn't help at all, he calmed down and started his no-good antics by slowly approaching the men.

"Ano…"

The men gave him a glare-Tsuna pretended that the force of the glare was so potent that he fell backwards.

"What do you want?" one of them fiercely asked Tsuna, slowly moving towards his gun holster as he spoke.

"May I…pass?" Tsuna politely asked, feigning nervousness.

"We can only let those of the Sawada household pass." another man answered as Tsuna stood.

"I'm S-Sawad-da T-Tsunayoshi." Tsuna stammered.

The men immediately made way for him, and at the same time, some of them were whispering to each other. '_This is not good._' Tsuna thought as he quietly stepped into his own home. '_What's with this? It's my own home! Why should I be so shy?_' He thought, lowering his head. As he opened the door, he saw his mother cooking happily.

"Tsu-kun, you're home!" Nana said in anticipation.

"I'm back. What's going on?" The boy asked his mom, who was humming happily.

"Ara, I never knew you had such a handsome friend!" Nana exclaimed.

'_Who?_' Tsuna wondered, trying to think of someone who fit that description. '_Don't tell me it's that Mafia again…._' The brunet mentally facepalmed while his mother, who was unaware of her surroundings, went back to cooking a feast. He sluggishly climbed his way up the stairs and headed for his bedroom.

The teen opened the door, and saw another two men (wearing black suits, as usual) in the room. '_Great…they're in my room…_' He frowned at the sight of them, and then saw Reborn in the corner, drinking espresso.

"Reborn! What's the meaning of this!" Tsuna yelled in irritation as he walked over to his tutor.

"We've been waiting, Tsuna." Reborn plainly replied.

"Just what is going on?" Tsuna asked as he turned to see someone sitting in the study chair, facing him.

"Yo, Vongola Boss. I've come from Italy to pay you a visit. I'm the Cavallone Family's 10th boss, Dino."

'_Geh, not another one…_' The brunet inwardly thought, irked. "…What?" The teen outwardly said in confusion.

Suddenly, Dino started laughing.

"You're no-good! You don't have the aura, the way you present yourself is terrible, you're probably not ambitious, and you definitely unlucky. There's no anticipation to become the Vongola boss, huh? Your chances of being a boss are zero."

'_Dude, can't you see that I'm acting?_' Tsuna mentally facepalmed. He just met Dino, and the blond was already jumping to conclusions. The two men behind him started laughing, adding fuel to the fire. The brunet turned to Reborn, silently demanding an explanation.

"He's your senior."

"What?"

"Don't mind what I said, Vongola Tenth, because before I met Reborn, my capabilities to become boss were zero and no-good as well." Dino explained, with Tsuna staring at Reborn.

_'Never mind his achievement, __what I want to know is, just how old is this guy!_' Tsuna dropped his jaw at Reborn.

"To be honest, thanks to Reborn and his…tough training, I have become the boss of 5000 family members. Well, I wanted to learn more but he insisted on going to Japan." Dino added, smiling.

"Well, honestly, I have no intention of becoming the boss and you can have him back!" Tsuna yelled angrily.

"If you say so…" Dino reached into his jacket while one of his men took out a tape recorder and played a song of suspense. "He'll bite you." He took Enzio out as an attempt to frighten Tsuna.

For the first time in his life, he had never seen something this ridiculous-or lame. Tsuna even fell down backwards (since the whole situation was lame). To add to that, the two men behind him were also laughing, saying that the boy had fallen for the trick. Tsuna slowly picked himself up, brushing off dust of his shirt and pants.

"This guy is Enizo. I asked for Leon, but Reborn gave me the turtle instead." Dino introduced his turtle.

"Because Leon is mine." Reborn declared.

"Should I even care about that?" Tsuna questioned with a blank look.

Soon, Lambo slammed open the door, and started running in and out of the room. '_It's the irritating cow again…_' Tsuna found Lambo a big nuisance. '_Furthermore…he's playing with grenades…_' The brunet noted as Lambo tripped onto something, throwing his grenades outside the window. What made Tsuna facepalm was the fact that the pins were stuck onto Lambo's afro.

"This is bad. Dino's men are outside." Reborn mentioned.

'_Dude, you fail at home tutoring if you didn't prepare him for situations like this._' Tsuna slightly interjected, knowing that Dino is capable of saving his men. Immediately, Dino got off his chair, and jumped out the window, taking out his whip. He whipped the grenades upwards to the sky, and landed perfectly outside the Sawada Residence. The grenades exploded, surprising Dino's men outside.

"Wow, the boss did it again." One of them said.

"He surprises us at least once a day." Another claimed.

'_At least that spared us the trouble to clean up everything…_' Tsuna thought, remembering when Lambo had caused the gate to explode to smithereens. He had to go to the D. I. Y shop to buy bricks and glue to fix it by himself while Lambo happily ate candy.

"Now you understand? The boss will risk his life for his family." Reborn turned to Tsuna.

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around…?" Tsuna had nothing to say.

"Dino, stay here tonight. I already have permission from Maman." Reborn loudly said.

"Ok, but what about these guys?" Dino replied.

"You have to send them back." Reborn declared.

'_Just because he is my home tutor, doesn't mean he has to decide technically everything that happens in this house…_' Tsuna sighed.

"We won't have to worry since you're with Reborn-san." One of them felt relieved.

"Yeah, it's relieving, knowing that Reborn-san is so trustworthy." Another added.

"You guys…" Dino stammered, blushing. "Well, I might as well give Vongola Tenth some advice or something, since I'm his senior."

"Aren't you lucky, Tsuna?" Reborn said in a sweet voice that irritated Tsuna in some way.

'_I am NOT lucky._' Tsuna thought otherwise as he delivered yet another facepalm to himself.

* * *

**Kitchen, Dining Table, Sawada Residence, 7:00PM**

"(1)Itadakimasu!" Everyone chorused, before starting to eat.

"If you have something to ask, just ask me, my cute little brother." Dino kindly mentioned, smiling at him.

'_Oh…dear._' Tsuna immediately knew that he was hopeless.

"Do you have a Family yet?" Dino asked curiously.

"No—"

"Oh yes, he does." Reborn interjected.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled in his no-good tone.

"Well, I hope that I can meet them soon." Dino said, with a tint of hope in it.

"Dino-san. You're spilling your rice." Tsuna noted, flustering the said blond.

"Ahh!" Dino spluttered.

"Oh my, you're spilling a lot more than Lambo." Nana happily commented.

"That's cos Lambo-san is the best!" Lambo proudly bragged.

Tsuna headdesked the table. '_You have nothing to brag about in the first place!_'

"Without his men, Dino functions poorly." Reborn paused, and then added. "He's the type who can only use his powers for the Family or in front of his subordinates. Without his men, he can't do anything right. Did I mention that his movements decrease by fifty percent if they're not around?"

"That's the…perfect build for a boss?" The brunet was speechless. '_Or, more likely, the most unbelievable build there ever was._' He added in his thoughts.

"Reborn, what are you talking about? I'm just not used to eating with chopsticks…" Dino whined.

'_How are you going to expect me to believe that?_' Tsuna retorted in his mind. Nana finished eating and cleaned up her plates, leaving them in the sink.

"I'll go prepare the bath." Nana said, pushing in her chair and heading for the bathroom.

Dino humbly thanked Nana and tried to clean up his mess when they heard a scream from the bathroom. Tsuna stopped eating, put down his bowl and chopsticks, about to leave the room when he heard a thud. He turned to see Dino sprawled on the floor. '_Is he okay…_' The teen stared at Dino, who got up.

"I think I tripped on my own foot…" Dino concluded.

"You see, he's really a klutz." Reborn pointed.

'_How is this even humanly possible?_' Tsuna yelled in his mind.

Nana ran into the kitchen, panting and panicking after what she saw in the bathroom.

"The…the bathtub!" She stuttered in panic.

"What?" Tsuna couldn't comprehend what his mother was saying, and just ran past her.

When he arrived at the bathroom, Tsuna knew that he had achieved insanity. His mind was probably playing tricks on him; first, there was a _turtle_ (A. Turtle.) in his bathtub. Second, the turtle was eating the bathtub. Third, he had a feeling that the turtle would grow larger and (soon) eat the house, along with the people in it. Lastly, the turtle probably belonged to Reborn.

Or worse, Dino.

'_I believe…I'm going to lose my sanity one day. Just __**one day**__, I'll lose all of it thanks to Reborn._' Tsuna thought, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Dino ran over. "Enzio!" He called; surprised that Enzio wasn't on him.

The brunet got so mad that he even unconsciously slipped into no-good mode and started running an anxious hand through his hair.

"This is unbelievable!" Tsuna yelled, looking upwards, and raking both of his hands through his hair. '_And __I'm so tired!_' He inwardly added.

"How did Enzio escape?" Dino asked, extremely shocked as he searched himself.

"What?"

"Enzio is essentially a sponge turtle. The more water he absorbs, the greater his size. He might even eat this house up." Reborn explained calmly.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING SO CALMLY IF HE IS GOING TO EAT THIS HOUSE UP?" Tsuna screamed hysterically at Reborn.

"Stay back."

"Dino-san?"

"No one should interfere. It would be a disgrace to the Cavallone Family if I can't control my pet." Dino took out his whip. "Calm down, Enzio!" Dino started whipping…**nowhere**.

Tsuna immediately took a step back before the whip slapped him in the face. '_Damn…this…_' He fell backwards, making Dino apologize to him.

"Now you know how useless Dino is." Reborn said calmly while the turtle continued to munch onto the hard concrete.

'_Apparently I think he has a useless pet._' Tsuna thought, still on the ground. When the teen almost got up, Dino had to try whipping again, and slapping Tsuna back towards the ground. '_I'm going to suffer brain damage from this…_' The brunet felt the pain from his head hitting the bathroom floor _twice_. Finally, Tsuna stood up without the whip greeting him.

"What do we do now…you crazy baby?" The brunet asked the toting baby in question.

"This." Reborn said, and Leon jumped onto Tsuna's face, covering it like a mask.

'_Wha?_' The teen could not comprehend what happened.

"Ah! Romario, you didn't go back with the others? Jeez, I told you I can handle myself alone!" Dino got his whip and immobilized his turtle.

'…_This is probably the most horrid…disguise ever. Yet it fooled him. What an idiot._' Tsuna thought, staring at Dino's superb performance. In the end, Dino blow dried Enzio back to normal and apologized for the mess, offering to pay for it. Tsuna sighed, extremely tired. When he finally got in bed, he felt he was in paradise and a _sane_ world for once.

* * *

**Namimori Police Station, 8:00PM**

The female detective closed the door behind her as she entered the office. She sighed, as Miura Haru had caused her plenty of trouble. The girl also couldn't stop babbling about Kaitou Jyuudaime. The mad teenager had almost talked Sakura to death. In the end, Sakura had to let Haru go home with her parents. It was humanly impossible for her to even give conclusive evidence.

"Sakura, you're back?"

"Yeah. I failed." Sakura admitted. "Kaitou Jyuudaime came disguised as Sawada Tsunayoshi and the suspect wouldn't say anything but gibberish." The woman recalled.

"You seemed to become stupid lately." Her co-worker lightly mentioned, insulting Sakura in the process.

'_I don't know…I should go back to solving murder cases._' Sakura frowned.

"Anyway, they intend on replacing you." Her co-worker added, lighting his cigarette.

Sakura need not to know. '_Sanada Hyoga._' She guessed, turned around to see the person she expected. A black haired teenager who was wearing a normal striped shirt and long jeans greeted her with a pointed glare. Sakura didn't cringe, and let circumstances pass.

Hyoga was seven years her junior, but was already solving cases at the speed of light. Literally.

Sakura gave her co-worker a glance, who nodded. She followed the high school detective to the rooftop, where it was devoid of any human.

"Sanada. What is it that you want?" Sakura asked as Sanada walked towards the fence.

"I know you aren't a retard. You know that thief's identity, don't you?" Sanada replied, showing his intentions. "Since I'm taking over, you can go back to solving those murder cases then."

'…_Is he serious…_' The female grimaced, and stared at Sanada.

"Not telling, huh? Well I'll tell you my deduction." Sanada said.

Sakura braced herself for the answer.

Sanada bluntly went to the point. "Kaitou Jyuudaime is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You know about it now, so I'll be proceeding to arrest him immediately, and without any hesitation. And I also suppose, you knew it from the start."

End of Chapter 9

* * *

**(1)Itadakimasu - A Japanese greeting said before eating a meal. Meaning "I humbly accept" literally. It's said to thank the people who cooked or cultivated the food. It's basic table manners in Japan and I'm sure you guys have heard it a few times in watching anime or J-Dramas.**

* * *

**Daily Letters~**

**AlwayLUVanimeThatIWatch: It comes out when it comes out.**

**EVERYONE READ CLOSELY. I am NOT a person who can predict the future and NOT a writing machine JUST FOR YOU, so I will NOT know when I will post it. It comes out when IT COMES OUT. That includes sending the chapter to my beta and getting it back. Furthermore, I would not want people to complain when I do not update by this 'deadline' I set up. Deadlines will limit me, pressure me, and I have to send it to the beta as well. Is that fair? So you want a quality that's below your standards? Suit yourself.**

**Some of you take less than an hour to read a 2k+chapter and give me, a review which only have 5 or less words. I am FINE with that. Checking my reviews, I'm glad most of you had a comment. Better than asking me to update in the speed of light. I'm not demanding for reviews, however, it's sickening that you take less than a minute to write a review while I have to take at least two weeks to write a frigging chapter. AND YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE ON THE SPOT? Be fair on me, I'm typing this for EVERYONE. YOU'RE TYPING FOR YOURSELF. B****esides I have a LIFE LIKE ALL OF YOU. YOU'RE NOT PAYING ME TO WRITE THIS FIC. IS THAT CLEAR?**

**Back to the reader, I understand you have a tight schedule, and want me to post a deadline, as above stated, would you like it if I never get to update at the deadline? The space you made from squeezing your schedule for reading this will be wasted. I'm not saying your comment insulted me, but it did have a point. Is 2k words per month WORTH IT? I'll have a poll after this. You're welcome to check back on this fic every month. I'll try my best to update at least once per month.**

**Back to other readers:**

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: I'll miss you, be back soon!**

**LaCremeLaVanille: Haru has always been lame or crazy. You know it. XD Haru doesn't know. YOU STALKER. I WEEL KEEL U.**

**AkiaTori: I changed my pen name cos of u xD**

**clippit: Thank you for understanding.**

**orangesky3: Oh yes you watched too much Daughter of Evil...Servant of Evil was so SAD! ;A; Tsuna has been rash. I mean, from all points of view, can't you see how much of a Gary-Stu he is? I have to give him flaws cos I can't be bothered to make him so perfect -.-**

**Vanixile: Dam. Looks like I need to do something about it, but glad you liked the chapter XD**

**totalamuto: Thanks to you I made Sakura more of a idiot. XD**

**LilyMoonstone: It's half half, but I won't go on hiatus. Just work as hard as I can. For Gokudera, he's never that bright...sometimes. Sorry Gokudera-fans, I'll make Gokudera get better XD Reborn...I don't know, maybe he went to pick up Dino who got lost in suburban Tokyo and went- Oops, lol, too much humour.**

**Sapphire09: Reborn is already suspicious. You just can't tell. Hibari has never been a good deductive...he only cares about fighting...**

**Mayumi de Procella: No it is NOT a crossover! For **** sake, had you been reading author's notes that the white thief was Byakuran and NOT Kaito Kid? Sigh...people these days...**

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT POLL REGARDING UPDATES~**

**This is a very important poll concerning the updates of the story. Please pick from the following, A, or B. You better write the option or I'll NOT count your vote.**

**A. Update the raw chapter first, then replace it when the beta'd version is in.**

**B. Update when you have the beta'd version. (There will be a week's delay.)**

* * *

**NEXT IMPORTANT POLL REGARDING CHAPTERS~**

**Please pick from the following regarding the chapter length.**

**Is 2k words per month worth it, for you?**

**Option 1: No. I want the chapters to be longer than 2k words. (Will take LONGER time)**

**Option 2: Keep it as 2k words. I want FAST updates.**

**Option 3: Yes, but I still think it should be longer.**

* * *

**I shall emphasize again. Are you sure you want quantity OVER QUALITY? THINK.**

**Sorry for rant, sorry if I insulted you or anything, but this is how I roll. And this is my story. I have changed my pen name from Hajimeru Rinko to Kanojo wa Rinko. Please take note and enjoy this chapter. Review if you're mad about my rant or any comments. And you better voice it out. No one knows what you're thinking until you say it.**

**~Kanojo wa Rinko**


End file.
